Modern Basara
by Basara Warrior
Summary: In a alternate universe where Basara exists and Japan is the ultimate power. Our samurai heroes must fight off those who threaten the peace of the world. Contains a OC who will be introduced later. This story is officially a cross between Basara and Musou
1. Chapter 1: The story

Modern Basara chapter 1: The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

Mother Narrator- Ah, Now you're being difficult! You need to get your sleep. I'm your mother of course I have to! Ugh I swear you're just like your father sometimes... Hey..How about a story. Of course it's a bedtime story silly. Now, now it's a good story I promise. Now listen well, for this is a story about Action, Adventure, and friendship. Hee Hee I know cheesy huh? But do you know the best part of this story? Everything about it is true. Yep. Now listen well to my story to you.

Not too long ago, the world was in a national peace in which all the people work together and prosper with an indulgence of freedom. The leader of this free world of men was America, a strong and proud nation who discovered their power through rebellion against their home country Britain. America welcomed all different people in the world. Every race, every religion, every idea was welcomed in America. Even if it's citizens might be unkind to each other and always show prejudice towards each other, America always moves past these problems and always show their spirit as a strong nation. However, all good things in this world can't last.

Eventually greed gets the best of us. Conflicts erupt and innocent lives are forever lost. Not to mention many problems soon arise. Alas the people of America, even their leaders became ignorant of the rest of the world. I guess it was then that it happened. Oh you already know this stuff I'll just get to the story.. Oh? You don't know? I thought your father told you.. Hmm guess I'll have to. While America remained strong and virtuous, there was a special power kept secret here, in Japan. This power is named Basara, a special inheritance shared not by blood but by spirit. With the power of Basara Japan raised and nurtured the world's strongest warriors called Daimyo, or Samurai Heroes.

Japan allowed these warriors to protect us and fend off the world's greatest of dangers, but only in secret in fear that their strength can provoke war or unnecessary suspicion. In the dark of night our warriors strike down Rebels, hunt down terrorist, and sabotage future war plans. You know the usual save the world deal hee hee hee. Well it's because of this that the peace between Japan, America and the whole world remains stable. But that didn't last so long. A dark, powerful evil manifested itself as a member of our own league of heroes. A man of great power, ambition and cruelty. The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven.

Desiring that the whole world know the strength of Japan, it was the Devil King who fractured the order of the world by raising a massive army and attacking the unknowing America, burning a path straight to the heart of their leadership, breaking their spirit and finally dissolving their power. Terrible huh? It gets pretty bad around here as well. With the U.S out of power and practically charred, the world is back to struggling for power. This time however Japan took to the finish line and became the ultimate power of the world. Of course not everyone agreed with the new order of things you see.

To keep from an all out war against the rebelling nations, our new shogun decided to reveal the power of Basara and the identities of the Samurai Heroes. In a short period of time the whole world knew the true power of Japan. Any sign of hostility was either humanely stopped or investigated. This is our true story my child.

This is the story of our modern samurai heroes.

* * *

Sengoku Basara! I effin love that anime and those games man! I had this idea impaled in my skull since I finished the second season. Anyway yeah to tell you now this scenario takes YEARS after this story's plot. I will also like to tell you guys that I'll like to add Koei's version of some of the characters in some way or another like have Okuni here or Guy Magoichi there or something right? This isn't a story for people who are new to Samurai warriors or sengoku basara, so if you like this story I suggest playing the games and watching the anime too cause no doubt, They're alot better. Alright then before I go let me quote **"PUT YOUR GUNS ON"** People 8D!


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroes

Modern Basara chapter 2: The Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

"..." regular talk

**"..." **Masamune's awesome engrish moments :)

* * *

3 months since the sudden massacre on America. The countries of the world are in a state of confusion and panic. In the panic Japan answered the call of leadership. Of course many countries do not believe this to be the right choice so they revolt. This brings about a new warring period of the world.

* * *

Russia- Midnight, troops of soldiers march and patrol around the snow covered terrain, freezing in the cold. Inside a building there is what appears to be a meeting between many high class characters. They are in fact members of the Russian Federation. "What a pity America has already fallen." One of the them smugly stated, taking a sip of some hot tea afterwards. "What peeks my interest is the nature of it all" A taller, more stoic man spoke, a cigarette in between his fingers. "After all it appears to have been a rather unprovoked attack in the west, and continued all the way to D.C. Resulting in thousands of casualties and the complete destruction of its foundation and weakening their strength as a country." "Yet instead of us, Russia leading the United Nations it appears that Japan took the seat STRAIGHT from our grasp!" A bald man shouted out, slamming his hands onto the table in a short fit of rage. "Temper, temper." A laid-back man, wearing a pair of sunglasses said in a rather calm voice. "Though it's true their Shogun is now the head of the United Nations, the true question is for how along?" The man sneered, planning things. "With our agreement to America no longer in the picture...Our weapons are free to go... now we can do as we please."

The men in the room stared at this man, shocked that he would even bring the taboo subject to conversation. Never have they ever had a discussion like this since the collapse of the Soviet Union. This man was suggesting on the usage of their nuclear weapons. He continued his speech, explaining his point "We don't have to destroy Japan gentlemen. All we have to put them on a ransom, Take their own cities as hostages...and when they resign their position..." The man stated "Russia will take charge of the United Nations, and the power of the world belongs to us!" The bald man exclaimed in pride. The others see the genius behind this plan and were convinced with it. "Still, we need to ensure that we had nothing to do with this. We need the U.N to favor us, after all-" The man was interrupted when a loud explosion erupted outside.

The men look out from the safety of their windows and witnessed a rather scary event. Most of their soldiers are now lying on the ground while the others point there guns at a single figure in the cloud of debris. As the fog disappeared, a young man took form. Crimson armor is strapped on his Arm, Chest, and leggings. Two Katanas are in his hands, the right sword longer than the left sword. His hair reaches the back of his shoulder and spike down along its length. Two of his spikes however slightly curl up as though they're demon horns. The youth clenched on his swords and swiped with all his might, sending soldiers flying all around him and baffling the men in the building. It was as if a massive storm smacked into them! Their troops lie decimated and disorganized, having their commanders either knocked out or worse. Despite his show of strength and power, the young man was soon surrounded, "Any last words you monster?" One of the troops taunted, holding his gun to the warrior's face. The young man took a look around, scoffed, and said to the soldiers "You're out of luck, buddy."

A distant thundering was heard. It didn't sound like a storm though, it... was more like a charging army. The troops looked at the direction of the sound only to start panicking, fear and terror were evident in their voices. There was a fearsome army ascending from the nearby mountains, and it was charging straight to them. The "captured" boy started to grin "You took your time... One-eyed Dragon." This was their leader all right. Three samurai swords stand on each side of his hips, his Samurai helmet bore only a crescent moon, and a eye patch over his right eye giving him the name One-eyed Dragon. The young man decided now to retaliate on the troops, slashing and blowing up any attempt of attack. Meanwhile the dubbed One-eyed dragon and his army are quickly closing the gap against the Russian base, ignoring the cold in the air. As they make their way, Their leader begins pumping up their blood with action and excitement. He starts calling out to his soldiers "**Are you ready, guys?"** The men cheered loud. "**Put your guns on!"** The men cheered even louder. **"****Got it? **Let's have one hell of a good time! The Party's just gonna start!" He said unsheathing one of his swords. His soldiers cheered louder and louder by the second, sending fear straight to their enemies' hearts "**Here we go!"** His army smashed clean through the Russian ranks, pulverizing any chance of a counter attack. The One-eyed Dragon jumped clear off his horse and landed near several troops "I am the One-eyed Dragon of Oshu, Date Masamune!" He bellowed out, pulling of all six of his swords. the soldiers wearily attempt to surround Masamune, Meanwhile he confidently pointed out the soldiers' fate. "Sorry guys but...When my six claws come out that's the end for you,** You see?"** the soldiers refused to listen, instead charge in against their enemy. Well that was a few seconds ago. Now they're thrown clean into the air in a spiral of lightning and explosions, Courtesy of Masamune and his six swords.

Meanwhile the young warrior was quietly making his way to the building when a gun was pointed to his head once again. "Oh great, twice in one day.." he groaned, "Shut it!" the soldier shouted, "Who are you? Where did you and that FREAK come from?" He practically screamed, The boy calmly turned to his captor "You should watch that gate. Who knows what might happen while that One-eyed dragon is busy over there." The soldier cocked his gun, "What do you mean by tha-?" The gate starts pounding and shattering, surprising the nearby guards. Suddenly The gate burst open in righteous fire, another young man wielding two spears charges through the smashed gate with a legion of calvary men. "A gate like this will not stop my spear! Unrivaled spears of World Domination! Sanada Yukimura is HERE!" The young samurai jumped from his horse while his calvary charge through the camp. "Those who are valiant at heart STAND FORWARD!" Yukimura declared with passion. Two platoons came rushing to confront the new intruder, only to end up being blown back by Yukimura's twisting spears and tornadoes of fire. Yukimura landed back to back wit the dual sword mystery ally. "Nice entrance Yukimura." The Young man complimented, Yukimura turned to him, eyes still set aflame by the heat of battle. "You must hurry and apprehend the federation officers, Samanosuke! We can hold them here for as long as we can!" Yukimura announced. "Right, take care then." Samanosuke said with confidence.

Samanosuke made his way to the capital building, swords in hand. "I am the demon samurai, Samanosuke! For an attempt against our country, the samurai heroes have come to take you to justice!" Tanks begin arriving, their cannons blasting through the cold air, shattering ice. Unfazed, Samanosuke charged into the lines of steel, slashing his blades and blasting wave after wave of crimson streaks. "The fangs of the demon have been bared, Prepare for a warrior's demise!" Samanosuke declared at the ruins of the tanks. The men in the building begin to panic. "What do we do? We can't fight them off!" The bald man exclaimed "Calm down! All of you!" The man in sunglasses called out. "We have no choice...we must release our prototype weapon.." "What? But what about-" "Do you want to SURRENDER?" He shouted to the others. They said nothing afterwards. Exasperated, He summoned his final line of defence "Prepare the mecha." Samonosuke charges forward, slashing and blasting as he makes his way. Meanwhile Masamune Tears down platoons of foes, stiking them down with the ferocity of a dragon. Yukimura sends his enemies into a tornado of inferno fire, courtesy of his infamous spears.

The samurai heroes draw closer and closer to their victory in the battlefield, unaware of the new, unwanted surprise in store for them

* * *

HOLY CRAP! can you guys just imagine that awesome scene. This story just gets cooler and cooler TRUST me :). Now, before sensitive people go "Why is Russia evil Q-Q" It's part of the plot, think of it like with 007 or some classy spy movie like that. North Korea and other nations will also have to put up with this too so calm down -_-. I think Masamune and Yukimura are in character (I love his engrish ^_^) Also, their first scenes are in tribute of the first episode that I saw in season 1. Expect an epic battle, worldwide conflict, and new characters in the next chapter of Modern Basara.

Don't forget to review, **You See?**


	3. Chapter 3: Basara goes public

Modern Basara chapter 3: Basara goes public

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

The lines here show the perspective of different regions.

* * *

During the Battle of Russia, many other Heroes with the power of Basara are dispatched around the world to end the turbulence that plagues this chaotic world.

* * *

Sea of Japan- Filling the Sea here is nothing but the remains of a shattered fleet. After America's downfall, North Korea attempted a coup against the UN using a massive fleet. However, as seen here the fleet was destroyed and much of the land posts are ravaged, leaving the survivors shaking in fear. In the ocean is a enormous ship, no, a giant fortress in the sea appears from the mist. A top the massive fortress was a silver haired man. His left eye is covered by a patch and his outfit consists of rather "pirate" like accessories as well as a parrot perched next to him. A giant anchor rests on his shoulders as he looks down upon the carnage. "I am the demon of Onigashima, Chosokabe Motochika!" The pirate declared with a laugh, "Anyone who wants to get eaten, COME HERE!" His crew cheered on to their "pirate" Daimyo "You go BRO!" they cheered loudly. Motochika, the Ogre of the West seas as he is called, was sent by the Shogun to stop the North Korean fleet the moment it was formed. Immediately after its formation the Korean fleet was obliterated by Chosokabe himself. This attack is bound to have discouraged North Korea to the point of surrender. One nation down, yet many remain rebellious. Of course, Motochika is one of many samurai heroes in the field.

* * *

Germany- Countless soldiers lay unmoving on the ground before a young man wielding a large ring-like blade that encircles him. Despite the odd armor which resembles the uniforms of a clown, this warrior is no doubt a daimyo. What is odd is that the bodies of his own men lie scattered as well, as though they were simply expended by their leader. Spinning and tossing his ring blade about he declared to the empty battlefield "Those who dare appose our authority," He began, bring his weapon around him "Shall mercilessly be slain by I, Mori Motonari with the brilliance of the sun!" The sun child tossed his weapon in the air in a show of power and elegance. Motonari was sent here by the Shogun to ensure Germany hadn't attempted to wage war. Unfortunately, they tried. Motonari then was ordered to cripple their military and force surrender from the rebelling officers. Of course, aside from the enemy troops Motonari, who views his soldiers as nothing but pawns, also slays them as seen fit, be it as bait or doubles. For this cold strategist, the mission is accomplished.

* * *

Iraq- Standing atop two horses rushing into battle is none other than the infamous Tiger of Kai, Takeda Shingen, with his axe slung in front of him. "Witness the power of Takeda! Witness the power of JAPAN!" As soon as suicide bombers made themselves known during terrorist attacks at neighboring countries, Japan ordered the restraint of the provokers, by Shingen's hand. A powerful man wielding a massive axe, he smashed through a legion of soldiers with a single swing, creating tornadoes and scattering the terrorists. The leader of this upheaval quivered at the site before him in the comfort of his home. "S-S-S-So... this is the true power of Japan.. I never realized.." Just then one of his men ran into his room. "Sir! They're too strong! What do we do?" His men panicked, searching for an answer. Suddenly the roof collapsed, startling the men and placing their leader in a state of shock. Emerging from the cloud of debris was the Tiger himself, Shingen Takeda! "AHH! IT'S -" "CALM YOURSELF!" Shingen exclaimed, dismounting his horse. "I did not come for your head." The men sighed in relief, yet remain tense. "I came to ensure you will cease this nonsense...many people lost their lives in this tantrum of yours." Shingen said, his words piercing into the leader's heart "How many?" The man asked. The Tiger of Kai looked down to him and answered "More than your cause is worth" The man collapsed at the thought of all the lives gone. "Well?" Shingen asked, the man looked up before answering "I...I..I give. It's over." Then man said, his head hung in shame of his actions. As Shingen pulls his forces back, the man stopped him "Wait, what are you guys?" He asked. The leader of Takeda turned to him with a smirk and replied, "We are the spirit of Japan, We Are Samurai Heroes!"

* * *

Kenya- In the light of the crescent moon, one man before another, a katana in hand. "P-P-Please! I'll do anything!" the downed man cried out, the blade drawing closer to his neck. "Then cease your attacks. You will do so or in the name of Japan and by the blessings of Bishamonten I will slay you!" The man declared. Despite being a man, he has a rather feminine face and slim build. Yet he has the strategic mind of Shingen, the Tiger of Kai and even thinks of the man as his rival. He also shows great skill wielding his katana and carefully placed his soldiers in specific regions in case this man won't yield. He is Echigo's God of War, Usuegi Kenshin. Just after he ended Kenya's attempted battle, He stopped and looked over his right shoulder "How fairs our situation, Kasuga." A purple flash appeared later revealed as a voluptuous, rather scandalous garmented kunoichi."It's as you had hoped my Lord Kenshin. The Tiger of Kai has subdued the terrorists of Iraq. Lord Mori has crippled the forces of Germany and Lord Chosokabe has eliminated the Korean fleet." The kunoichi, named Kasuga reported. "And what of the young cub." Kenshin questioned, his voice bares concern "He is still engaged in battle alongside the one-eyed Dragon and the Demon Samurai at Russia, they will triumph of course." The War God walked up to his ninja, causing the beauty before him to quiver. He knelt to her eye level, turning the girl crimson. "You've done well, my beautiful blade." The women in response cried out in bliss. Such praise from her beloved lord was too much for her to contain in her heart.

* * *

Tokyo- The Land of the Rising Sun. A beautiful, strong nation made only stronger to inherit the dreams of America. Yet the Jealousy of others forced Japan to reveal their hidden guardians, and chaos has spread once more. A sole figure stands in the castle, the Shogun and new ruler of this world. He looks down and views the everyday lives in peace. "Families, friends, brothers, these people share such strong ties to one another. If we all formed such bonds we would never go to war, yet..." The young man closed his eyes in deep thought. He believed that by raising Japan's banner would cease all conflict, quite the opposite unfortunately. Being Shogun he is the only one to share this hardship of sending his warriors to ensure that his dreams of a peaceful world will happen. "Your taking it too hard my young nephew!" An old, rather plump man replied as he ate some rice balls with a small cup of tea beside him. "Uncle Takechiyo.." The young Shogun turned to his gorging uncle "Life is full of such hardships, yet in the end we have always returned to the light just as the darkness consumes us." Takechiyo continued, "You Ieyasu, are gifted with the chance to end all hardship and pain, and I as a loyal member of the Tokugawa clan will not rest til that dream is reality!" Takechiyo exclaimed, moving Ieyasu's conflicted heart. "Uncle...You're right..." Suddenly a woman dropped from the ceiling above and landed in a kneeling position. "Okatsu here! I am to report to my lord Tokugawa Ieyasu." "Report Okatsu." The young Shogun insisted. "Lord Chosokabe has eliminated the Korean fleet, along with this victory was Germany's crippled military by lord Mori's hand." Okatsu began, "Go on." Ieyasu ordered, walking back into the building. "The God of War and the Tiger of Kai have accomplished their mission, these nations now seek reconciliation my lord." Ieyasu took a drink of tea and looked toward his ninja. "What of Samanosuke, Masamune, and Yukimura." He asked with concern. "They are still in battle against Russian rebels. Also my lord, an unknown force is on its way here." Ieyasu gazed back to his ninja, Takechiyo also stopped his feast. "Airborne enemy planes are upon us. My lord Ieyasu, What're your orders." Ieyasu thought long and hard, patience has always been his virtue. Then he spoke, not with doubt, but strong authority "Takechiyo, prepare the defences! Get as much support as possible!" Takechiyo stood up and bowed to his nephew "As you wish. Alright men get to your posts!" Takechiyo shouted as the men fired up and prepared the cannons. "My lord what must I-" "You've done well Okatsu." Ieyasu interrupted, giving the kunoichi a gentle smile."You may rest." He then went back to his balcony, and called out "Tadakatsu, go out and eliminate the enemy!" A giant Mech emerged from the court fields and flew off into the sky. "I am the rising sun of Japan, Tokugawa Ieyasu! May my fists unite us all so that we may NEVER AGAIN have to fight our brothers!" The young Shogun declared with pride. Yes, the unification has only just begun.

* * *

Unknown- "WHAT'S THIS GATHERING?" In a hidden location, a crude man with a dark, menacing presence spat to his retainers. "The americans have fallen Lord Devil King. With that the world turns against Japan. Samurai Heroes are now on the loose as well, to ensure peace. How foolish of them." A white haired man ranted on, a scythe in both his hands. A young boy wielding a large katana sat by the white haired retainer. "It matters not Japan's warriors or the rebellions of other countries. My lord, you are the only on qualified to rule this world." The young man said. "And thus this is celebration...for in the future you will conquer this world, My lord husband." A rather young, voluptuous woman spoke in a sultry voice, a viper slithering about on her Kimono. "Hmph! You are all to eager... It's too soon to celebrate anything" The man said, many are unfazed by these news, even his wife "Hmm.. is that so?" The white-haired man questioned. "MY CONQUEST HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!" The Devil King declared, "For there are none before me, nor after me. I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, ODA NOBUNAGA!" The man stormed off Laughing manically preparing his plans to conquer this entire planet, his loyal retainers follow behind him.

* * *

Wow 0_0 Nobunaga is as evil as ever... Japan is going to town on these countries I'm tellin ya... so yeah anyway here's a few things I wanna ensure ya'll.

Takechiyo is the Samurai warriors Ieyasu. (You know, the Fat one)

Nohime will have the Koei samurai Warriors look (she always appealed to me -/_/-

Ranmaru as well, hence the sword. (I was actually convinced that he was a girl! til I saw his scene with Magoichi 0_0 That was the eye opener of the century!

Both Shingen and Kenshin will retain their Basara appearence (As well as Motochika and Motonari)

And Okatsu will have her Kessen look (She isn't in either SB or SW so...)

that's... it for now. I will return to the Russian battle next chapter,

PS, REVIEW! Not that I want attention cause I'm needy and stuff but just so I know what I'm doing right or wrong, like if you enjoyed it, voice your opinion of it. NO FLAMES THOUGH just be cool about it

Til next chapter then, BYE


	4. Chapter 4: Russia's Ultimate Weapon

Modern Basara chapter 4: Russia's Ultimate Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

The climax of Russia's attack is at hand...

* * *

Russia- Samanosuke just finished cutting down the last of the platoons on his way to the capital building. "Damn. Just a little more." As he ran towards the building, underneath the ground begin to open up. He jumped back and saw a gigantic machine emerging from the open doors. This machine is man made and appears to have a number of weapons with a humanoid appearence. No doubt, it's a robot. "So, this must be their last resort." Samanosuke thought aloud, drawing his katanas. The giant robot began barraging the area with missiles, decimating anything in its path. Samanosuke manages to evade much of the explosions and slashes many of the missiles that almost made contact. "Oh man. This is gonna take longer than I thought." He grumbled. One of the robot's arms morphed into a gatling gun in a attempt to mow down the Daimyo. Samanosuke deflected the bullets as he ran towards the metal behemoth. He finally delivered his first blow to the arm, causing a massive shock wave.

Meanwhile Masamune and his soldiers were fending against the last of Russia's forces when Samanosuke clashed against the robot, the resulted shock wave surprises Masamune and his forces. "Lord Masamune! It appears that Russia has unleashed their final weapon." Katakura Kojuro, Masamune's most loyal retainer, announced to him. "Ha! That means this party's getting more interesting!" Masamune said, leaping on his motor-horse's saddle. "Lord Masamune, Where are you-" Kojuro's concern was of course interrupted by his charismatic Daimyo "Kojuro, I trust you'll help the men out. I'm gonna give Samanosuke some back up." Kojuro smirked and bowed respectively, "You have my word" The dragon's right eye with confidence.** "Alright! Here I go!"** Masamune exclaimed, rushing to Samanosuke's battle, a cocky smile embraced his face "Samanosuke, the Demon Samurai. Heh, you owe me after this buddy."

Yukimura's fiery spears have pulverized what was once his enemies. His calvary have managed to reinforce the Date forces just in time as well. "No one can match the conviction in my heart, the strength of my spears, and my unbreakable will as a Samurai Hero! Please watch me my lord as I make a name of myself! SANADA YUKIMURA! THE SAMURAI TIGER OF KAI!" Yukimura roared with intimidating passion as the flames of his spears surround him. In the midst of his fury, Masamune rode passed him on his way to assist Samanosuke against the robot. "Date Masamune and Samanosuke are engaged in a decisive battle against that machine! I must lend them my spears of conquests!" Yukimura exclaimed, His eyes burning with a hot blooded fuel. He jumped to his horse and rode straight to the final clash against Russia's forces.

In the shockwave, the giant robot lost its gatling arm while Samanosuke kneeled down, exhausted from the shock wave. Just when he got to his feet he felt the presence of two other soldiers. "What's up partner?" Said a confident voice, "One eyed Dragon. Shouldn't you be dealing with their troops?" Samanosuke spoke to his friend with a raspy breath. "You need my help more than they do. Besides..." Masamune unsheathed one of his swords and points it to the weakened machine before finishing his statement to Samanosuke "I don't want to miss out on taking this thing out.** You see?"** He flashed Samanosuke his trade-mark smirk before turning his attention to the recovered robot. Just then Yukimura arrived, jumping off his horse. "My friends, it's time for the final battle! Let them behold the power of BASARA!" Yukimura declared to Samanosuke and Masamune. "Right let's finish this**" **Samanosuke said with a smirk, followed by Masamune,**"ALRIGHT! Here we go!" **Masamune sheathed his sword before unleashing all his six claws, Lightning surges between his blades. Yukimura swings his spears until the points were set ablaze. The Crimson and Azure Daimyos then charge together against the robot, their attacks created a mini cyclone of Lightning and fire.

Samanosuke however sheathed his swords and sat down. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a gourd of sake. Samanosuke then took out a sake cup from his back pocket and poured himself a drink. After ingesting the alcoholic beverage he felt a surge of power evaporated in the air, soon forming as shadow-like aura around the Daimyo. "AHHHH! There's nothing better than a good cup of sake to get the blood flowing!" Samanosuke then rose to his feet "Sorry Iron Man, but I gotta end this" He then reached for the handles of his katanas, His Basara aura grew stronger "Now, feel the true POWER of BASARA! Witness the rise of Japan!" Samanosuke roared, unsheathing his swords and Charging straight to the robot, the demon's fangs intent for a single, fatal bite.

Back at the building, the Russian leaders were distraught at the scene before them. "This... is impossible. We can't stay here." One of them spoke, his voice quivered in panic. "No we must prevail!" The one wearing sunglasses spoke as he turned to the others, insanity emerge in his eyes as pulls a gun from his vest. "For our country we must not fail! FOR RUS-" Just then a shadow flashed into the room and delivered a fierce blow to the back of the man's head, knocking him out. The others, out of shock, attempt an immediate escape. However, standing in their way was an odd man in camouflage clothing, two shuriken are in his hands. He points his weapons at the fleeing federates. "Now where do you guys think you're going? Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." The intruder said, a smirk embraced his face. He then proceeds to render all but one man unconscious, striking fear in the loner. "W-w-who are you?" The poor man quivered, the intruder then introduced himself with a sly grin"Sanada ninja corp, Sarutobi Sasuke." A giant explosion shook the building that moment.

Now, let's return to our trio. After all, the final blow must be dealt. Having activated his full power, Samanosuke prepares his final attack while charging straight towards the mechanical behemoth. Yukimura and Masamune noticed his charge and immediately pulled back. "Must've got a nice jug of sake eh?" Masamune said, smirking. "The decisive battle has alas come to an end. Let's prepare the withdrawl!" Yukimura exclaimed. Just then the robot braced itself for Samanosuke's attack, hoping that it can stop him. Samanosuke in a flash of power pierced his swords straight into the robot's chest. He then pulled his blades from their spots and proceeded to slash at the helpless mech. The robot stood, oil and wires spewed from its body. Finally after 10 powerful, damaging strikes Samanosuke withdrew from the staggered robot, his swords crossed in front of his body. "My fangs shall reach you and sever your ties to this world!" Samanosuke declared as he suddenly disappeared and flashed in front of the robot. He then slashed his blades with such power and speed that it appears like like he vanished and appeared behind the mech with two giant slashes from behind.

The robot froze for only a few seconds before collapsing on its knees. As the unfortunate machine kneeled behind him, Samanosuke spoke once again, sheathing his blades "The light of by gone glory is ever tinged by a hint of melancholy. The faint dreams of yesterday...surely will live tomorrow." Just then the robot exploded, the debris swallowed up much that remains of Russia's resistance. Masamune gave a whistle at the sight "Whew, now that's what I call fireworks." Yukimura watched in fear for his friend's safety "What of Samanosuke? I can't see him!" Yukimura frantically looked around. "Missed me?" Smanosuke called from behind. Yukimura jumped from surprise then looked behind in joy "Samanosuke! My dear friend you've kept well even in that explosion! Most Impressive!" Masamune kept his smirk "**No Problem. **Is that right?" Samanosuke smiled, "You bet." The trio clashed their fists together, a clear sign of friendship from the young Daimyos.

Suddenly Sasuke and his ninjas appeared, the unconscious leaders of this coup laid before them. "General, these are the guys responsible for starting this up." Sasuke said "Right! Take them to our lord Shogun for questioning. Have it informed to the UN as well!" Yukimura ordered, Sasuke then ordered his ninjas to disappear with the Russian rebels. "By the bye Sasuke, How are the others?" Yukimura brought up. "Korea, Germany, Iraq, and Kenya have surrendered. They lost to us pretty quick if you ask me." Sasuke replied, lazily sitting on one leg. "Then it's time we leave as well huh?" Masamune stated, turning back towards Kojuro and his army. Yukimura mounted his nearby horse and withdrew with his calvary. Samanosuke made his departure as well. "Finally, now I can have a nice relaxing drink of sake, surrounded by pretty women." He grinned to himself. He took a lone horse from the battlefield and left. His mission is finally complete.

* * *

Mongolia- A burning village in the desert, the corpses of many men filled its sands. Many of them were armed men as though prepared for a fierce battle. Yet, they were attacked, and massacred by an unknown, powerful, and unrelenting force. "W-w-who are- GAAAH!" an unfortunate survivor was instantly cut down by a white haired man, two blood drenched scythes in his pale hands. "heheheh... I shall recite the requiem for your souls myself." The man spoke in a dark, sadistic voice. He then looked at the carnage before him. "But I won't bury your bones." He then walked away, the burning building finally loses support and crumbles behind him. Not to far from the brutal scene was a man in Immaculate armor and a crimson cape, The voluptuous women and feminine youth by his side. "And so it begins. My campaign to bring hellfire upon this world. You miserable fools are the first of many to taste the flames of the demon forces!" The man spoke, his voice booming with the depths of a devil, the white haired man the reappeared behind him. "I, Oda Nobunaga, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, will not rest until this world burns to ash!" He roared, swiftly turning around to leave as his cape moves independently behind him. Indeed the Devil King has begun his movement. Nobunaga is back.

* * *

Whew. Took me a while with this one. anyway yep. Nobunaga's on the move and it's just bad news. Russia lost as well. What a shame

So yeah, next chapter I'll introduce Nagamasa (Basara attire)

and cute but scary Oichi (Basara too cause she's pretty darn awesome)

I'll also have some minor generals from SW show up, just to make the stage of things.

Also correct me if I'm mistaken people but in every Sengoku Basara game (except Devil Kings) and samurai warriors Sake or any alcoholic beverage for that matter is like some sort of super drink or something (It's kinda odd to me -_-;)

Rate, review, don't flame though. See ya later then **Alright**?


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil King emerges

Modern Basara chapter 5: The Devil King emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

The Devil King and his forces begin their movement against this world. Our heroes rest in Japan for the time being, oblivious to the sudden yet subtle change of the tide of destiny.

* * *

Kyoto- Samanosuke is currently enjoying a stay in a geisha house, drinking to his heart's content. Surrounding him are many of their enchanting geishas, giggling at his rather humorous jokes despite the drunken state he's in. "Hey Pops! How 'bout 'nother one?" Samanosuke said, holding up and empty cup. The summoned man appeared with a bottle of sake in his hand, giving the boy a worried expression. "how will you get to lord Ieyasu like this. You've just finished your 10th cup." The man stated, "Besides, it's almost closing time." Samanosuke nodded off as he intends to get up "Damn..Alright, guess I'll have to go. See ya 'hic' girls." He said to the geishas. The women then waved their farewells to him, many hoped that he'll come back. "Of course! After all he is a regular here so no doubt." One of them said with confidence. He stumbled slightly as he walks out of the house. "Ugh... At least I get sober pretty quick." He sighed, as he walked alone.

As he did memories begin to flood his mind. Memories of his youth, his choice to be a Daimyo, His promises to Ieyasu and the others, and most of all... his mentor "Nobunaga...sensei.. Where have you gone?" He asked solemnly to himself. Suddenly he was awoken from his thoughts when he came across a performance. A beautiful girl dressed in a elegant, simplified kimono and holding a parasol is dancing among a small crowd. The style of her dance seems to be Kabuki, a highly stylized classical Dance-Drama in Japan. "Oh..what a babe." Samanosuke smirked, He's still a little intoxicated so his judgment is pretty low on things. He walks over to see the performance up close when it unfortunately ended. Disappointed once again, he was going to turn back when the women who performed stood before him "Liked my dance?" The girl teased, her words spoken in a Kyoto accent. Unfortunately, her sudden appearance surprised the poor drunk. Samanosuke struggles to keep his footing, as the beauty watched in amusement. "I was gonna check it out, but it ended so..." He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze. "I was just on my way home."

As he made his way past her she once again stood in his path, smile remains on her enchanting face. "Don't you wanna see my dance?" The girl said, batting her eyes. Samanosuke grinned "How much, sweetheart?" The girl then moved to cling to his arm "Just some of your company charmer." Her flirtatious nature is beginning make the young warrior flustered. "I can afford that. Let's see how good you are." The girls opened her parasol with a smile and begins her enchanting dance.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- Ieyasu stood at a balcony in the large castle. Behind him in a kneeling position was a Proud and elaborate Daimyo, next to this man was a beautiful women who appears to be the man's wife. "Mongolia has gone quiet." Ieyasu said to the pair, surprising the fellow Daimyo, his wife grew saddened. "What? Impossible!" The young Daimyo shouted, frightening the woman next to him. "It's true that they were pretty open about their aggression towards us. But they didn't have the military support to pose a danger until now then..." Ieyasu turned to the couple, his face grew concerned "We lost contact..." After a moment of silence, Ieyasu went to the point "Nagamasa, I called you here to give you this mission. Investigate Mongolia." Nagamasa bowed his head before the Shogun before standing to his feet, his sheathed sword in hand "Ieyasu, In the name of justice I, Azai Nagamasa, Will eliminate the evil in Mongolia! That is my mission!" Nagamasa turned to his wife "Ichi, you will be under the care of the One Eyed Dragon." He said to his beloved wife. Oichi simply bowed in respect to her husband "Yes, Lord Nagamasa." The couple then departed, leaving a worried Ieyasu. "Be safe Nagamasa." He said to himself. Just then Okatsu, Ieyasu's Kunoichi agent appeared. "Report Okatsu." Ieyasu ordered as he returned to the balcony.

Okatsu bowed and gave her current report "Tadakatsu has returned. The attackers turned out to be U.S army remnants who stole the jets." Ieyasu turned to her "Is that so?" 'Even America attempted a coup' Ieyasu thought, sadness has been engraved on his expression. Okatsu nodded in response. "Also," Okatsu started, perking Ieyasu's interest "Owari is becoming active. An unknown storm has plagued it for days now." Ieyasu was confused. Owari has been barren for years, not a single sign of life or activity. 'What's going on there?' The young Shogun thought. After some thinking, Ieyasu went to find Yukimura. "Yukimura." The called man turned to the Shogun "Yes Lord Ieyasu?" "Go get Samanosuke. I bet he's somewhere in Kyoto." Ieyasu directed. Yukimura bowed to Ieyasu before making his way to his horse. "Okatsu, get Imagawa to prepare an army." Okatsu bowed and disappeared. Takechiyo then walked in. "How wells my nephew?" He said in a rather happy mood, holding two bento box. "Uncle Takechiyo." "Here! Have a bite." Takechiyo gave Ieyasu one of the bentos and sat beside him having his lunch. "Uncle, what if the Devil King is on the move again?" Ieyasu counselled to his feasting uncle. "Then the world must know. Otherwise we would fall as well." Takechiyo answered in a more serious tone. "But do not fret my young nephew! You have the most loyal of Daimyo at your command! No matter the threat, I am sure that you will pass this storm" Takechiyo said with confidence. Ieyasu could feel his confidence rise by his uncle's words. "Thank you." Ieyasu then looked out to the sky, thinking of his best friends "For the sake of our promise I must not falter." He said to himself.

* * *

Kyoto- The girl's dance came to an end and Samanosuke clapped in applause. "That was a beautiful dance lady." Samanosuke complimented, earning a smile from the said dancer. "Why you're as polite as you are handsome." She grinned, then she walked up close to the nervous Daimyo "Now, let's spend some quality time knowing each other." The priestess winks to the youth and just as Samanosuke begins agreeing, "SAMANOSUKE!" The pair were interrupted by the sudden voice of a familiar warrior, Sanada Yukimura. "Ieyasu has a new mission for-" He noticed the scene between Samanosuke and the girl "Uh... did I interrupt something?" Samanosuke groaned then turned to the girl "Sorry, but I owe ya so.." He stopped when the priestess brought her finger up. "In that case," She began, bearing a sly grin. "When you are done, come to Izumo. You'll find me there. Samanosuke" As she turned to make her leave, Samanosuke stopped her "Wait. uh... What's your name." The girl turned to him with a smile and answered "Okuni. Well, take care then Samanosuke." Okuni made her leave. Samanosuke took the time to absorb Okuni's name and image "Okuni." He said softly to himself. He then turned to a confused Yukimura "What was that about?" Samanosuke waved his hand absently "Never mind that. What about Ieyasu?" Yukimura nodded, and got to his horse. "We must leave at once!"

* * *

Oshu- Masamune is currently sparring with his loyal retainer, Katakura Kojuro. After a few minutes of clashing, the Daimyo decided for a break. "We've received word from Ieyasu." Kojuro started "Eh? What's up Kojuro" The one eyed boss questioned. Kojuro took another drink of tea before continuing "Azai Nagamasa is heading to Mongolia." This got the One Eyed Dragon curious "Is Oichi with him?" He asked. "She's on her way here. We're meant to baby sit her until Nagamasa returns." Kojuro answered, a small smirk embraced his face. "Ha! Is that right. Whatever." Masamune dismissed, however there was a small blush on his cheeks. Enough that Kojuro could see it. "You can't wait huh?" Kojuro surprised his flustered general. " Heh, let's be cool about it Kojuro." Masamune said, clearing the sweat off his face. In the past Nagamasa will usually leave his wife in Masamune's care during missions. At first, Oichi's attitude towards things kept the charismatic leader away, but over time the wall between them crumbled and they've remain friendly for a while. The problem, Masamune's beginning to harbour feelings for her. However due to her loving marriage, he won't act on his emotions. Later that day, Oichi arrived to the Oshu estate and escorted to her temporary room. "Thank you, Masamune." She smiled to him, causing him to fluster "**No problem**, Ichi. Just rest up from your travel." There was an awkward silence that followed "Well, **See ya**." He then went outside staring the sun set, unaware that Oichi was still there smiling at her temporary babysitter.

* * *

Unknown- "Mitsuhide." A dark menacing voice spoke in a dark, empty room. The only thing illuminated by the light is a throne of skulls... and the man that sits upon them, an empty skull in his hand. "For what reason do you stand before me?" The Devil King began. Before him was a pale man with white hair, Akechi Mitsuhide. "Our attack on Mongolia hasn't gone unnoticed." A woman arrived from the pitch black darkness, a gourd of sake in her hand. "Hmmm... Is that so?" He lifted the empty skull to his wife, who in turn filled it with sake. "The man who will investigate Mongolia is your "beloved" sister's husband, Azai Nagamasa." Nobunaga grumbled silently "I see." As he drank from his skull cup a young, femine, boy appeared before the Devil King "My lord, an army is coming to Owari!"

Nobunaga stood from his throne, scowling at the boy "Who stands against me?" The Devil King roared "A man by the name Imagawa Yoshimoto. Also..." The boy paused, hesitant of answering. Nobunaga lifted the boy's head by the chin, demanding his news. "Ranmaru, proceed." Ranmaru moved his head away from his lord's grasp and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Samanosuke will escort him." Ranmaru finished, this surprised The devil's wife. "That boy? But why would he-" Interrupting the woman was Nobunaga who out of nowhere begins laughing. The laughter echoes through the darkness. As he stopped he stared at his young retainer with a sinister grin. "Is that so?" He said. Nobunaga then motioned his retainers to listen to his next orders. "Mitsuhide, I trust that you eliminate the Azai threat the moment they touch Mongolia. Ranmaru, remove Imagawa's head from his shoulders. If you end up clashing with Samanosuke..." He turned to his wife. "Noh, You will bring Imagawa to me." He said, caressing her cheek. The sultry bride of the Devil King simply smiled "I understand, my lord husband." The retainers make their leave as their lord prepared to leave as well "How have you been, Samanosuke?" He asked himself sinisterly then left to the exit, to darkness.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- "Mongolia has gone quiet. I've sent Nagamasa to investigate." Ieyasu said, sitting in front of him was a sober Samanosuke. "And I suppose Oichi's with Masamune huh?" He grinned a little. Ieyasu smiled as well "Nothing escapes you good friend." Samonuske then began speaking once more. "Still, I don't see the good of sending a clown like Yoshimoto in a serious situation like this." Ieyasu looked back to his friend "I have my doubts as well but he has a powerful influence over his soldiers. Believe it or not." Samonosuke nods to his Shogun when Okatsu appeared by the door. The kunoichi opened the door and gave her report. "My lord, Imagawa's army has been assembled. They await Samanosuke." Samanosuke got to his feet. "Guess I'll be on my way."

Suddenly, Yukimura came to the room "I, Sanada Yukimura, wish to accompany Samanosuke in this voyage to Owa-" He however was punched clean out of view by a powerful fist. The fist of the Tiger of Kai! "This was not a mission given to you by the Shogun Yukimura! Honor his choice and encourage the strength of your childhood friend!" Shingen spoke, walking to the dazed yukimura. "But my Lord, in our last campaign Samanosuke stared into the eyes of defeat had it not been for the aid of the one eyed dragon and myself-GAAAH!" He was once again punched into the wall buy his mentor. "Watch your tongue! To say such things in front of your comrade. Have you no regard of his feelings!" Shingen scolded the recovering Yukimura, while Ieyasu and Samanosuke look on with amusement. "Samanosuke has a responsibility as a General to embark alongside Imagawa to Owari. Your responsibility for now is build a strong army when Ieyasu calls upon you. Until then, trust in the strength of your comrades and they will trust in yours." Yukimura looked at his mentor with admiration and jumped to his feet quickly "My lord, I understand the errors of my words. I shall remain here in order to strengthen my forces!" Shingen nods in approval. "Soon our Shogun will call you to battle young cub, and when that time comes let that fiery spirit of yours set ablaze all in your path!" Shingen roared towards his young warrior."YES MY LORD! I'LL DO MY BEST!" Yukimura declared to his mentor, who smiled proudly. "Yukimura." "My lord." "Yukimura!" "My Lord!" "Yukimura!" "My Lord!" "YUKIMURA!" "MY LORD!" The Tiger duo continue yelling each other's names while the surrounding Daimyo sweat dropped. Many simply ignore, while others covered there ears as the yelling soon began to hurt their hearing. "Well, I suppose it's time for you to leave." Ieyasu said to Samanosuke "Right." Samanosuke then left to Imagawa's side.

* * *

Mongolia- Nagamasa and his men arrived at the ruins, horror struck his eyes. "What mad man would condemn so many lives like this." Nagamasa stated, "Lord Nagamasa, I sense uncertainty in the air." One of the Azai soldiers said after searching through the wreckage. "What do you mean?" Nagamasa turned to him "My lord, I believe this was a tr-" An unknown rifle shot ended the unfortunate soldier's life. The horses start panicking and the men fell to disorder. "Calm yourselves! We must issue a counte-" Nagamasa however was shot off his horse, landing on his back hard in the sand. Following his fall the rest of the Azai army, frightened and confused, followed a similar fate. Holding to his bullet wound, Nagamasa struggles to rise to his feet. The soldier who was shot first held out his hand to Nagamasa, gasping for what little air he had left. "Lord...Naga..masa...it's been...an..honor." the soldier closed his eyes, never to open them again. When Nagamasa awoke from his daze, he noticed all of soldiers are either dead or mortally injured. He looked up and saw large army, wielding the weapons that just massacred his entire force. As he squinted, he noticed a pale, white-haired man wielding a scythe directing the men to prepare another barrage. Mitsuhide had a sadistic smile as he gazed at the carnage of the fallen soldiers "Time to make you dance.". As Nagamasa stared at the inevitable attack, his thoughts turned to a certain woman, a woman he dearly loves. "Oichi." The riflemen found their target and prepared their trigger. "Take care of Oichi. One Eyed Dragon...Date...Masamune." Nagamasa braced himself and like the warrior of justice he is, saw nothing but light as the sounds of rifles pierce the air.

* * *

Okehazama- Evening time, Samanosuke felt a sudden chill in his back as he rode on his next Yoshimoto's cart "Hmmm travel doesn't agree with me at all." The odd man said as he yawned. "Yeah, no excuse to sleep though." Samanosuke spoke. He heard Yoshimot groan,"I'm not asleep of course." Samanosuke rolled his eyes, frustration is obvious in his expression. He then noticed a large collection of dark clouds over a huge mountain. Samanosuke felt an unsettling stagnation in the air, almost as if the dark storm is getting larger and closer. The thunder of the storm grew louder and a crimson vortex bellowed through the storm. Everything about this was unnatural, and evil. Suspecting trouble he rode to the front of the army and gave the samurai orders halt. The army stopped, waking the drowsy Daimyo from his short nap. "Oh what is going on? Have we reached Owari?" The incompetent Daimyo asked to his soldiers "Samanosuke had us halt. He's seems a bit on edge as well." Yoshimoto noticed Samanosuke looking around the terrain. Samanosuke continues to look around for signs of attack, paranoia kicks in. "Somethings off." Samanosuke mumbled, his horse growing anxious.

Just then of the soldiers called out "Flares! Flares!" In a nearby forest, sparks of fire show movement in the trees. Realization struck the baffled general "It's an ambush!" He charged straight to Yoshimoto, adrenaline fuel his horse's speed. The army braised themselves, attacking the opposing raid with all their might. Meanwhile the leader of the charge, Mori Ranmaru, made a bee line straight to the distraught clown of a leader. Yoshimoto, paralyzed by fear, could only watch helpless as the young general closed in on him. Ranmaru jumped from his saddle and dived to his helpless prey. Just when Ranmaru unsheathed his massive katana, his attack was deflected by Samanosuke, who jumped from his own steed as well.

"Sorry girl, but you're just too young to take him on your own" Samanosuke taunted as he blasted the general from Yoshimoto's sight, a battlefield surrounds them. "Be warned Demon Samurai! I will serve my lord's wishes at all cost!" Ranmaru declared, facing his foe. "Wow, deja' vu pretty lady." Samanosuke unsheathed his demon fangs. "If I were you doll-face I'd leave this field." The Daimyo taunted, his opponent giving him a puzzled look. "Doll face?" Suddenly, Samanosuke slashed his swords, clashing them with Ranmaru's katana. The ground shook around them. "This is gonna be one hell of a mission." Meanwhile, Yoshimoto watched from the safety of his cart "Oh dear, such a viscous battle. I don't want to die here." He quivered. As the ambush in Okehazama escalated to an all out battle, atop a mountain in the eye of the demonic storm, the Devil King, Oda Nobunaga watches the fight with interest. "How strong have you become, my young pupil." He grinned, hoping to see the outcome of this encounter.

* * *

Oh My God... :o This has got to be the LONGEST thing I have ever typed and I've done High School projects. Anyway Nobunaga's forces have made themselves public and Samanosuke seems to know the Devil King personally. Nagamasa is in a bad situation and Samanosuke is in a battle against SW version Ranmaru. Shit's getting real son! Plus a little MasaXIchi awww :) well unless you enjoy that other wise meh (That poor girl needs hugs though T_T)

Next Chapter is gonna be a filler telling the POVs of any minor generals like Kaihime, Keiji or anyone I think about (maybe you guys can shout out suggestions while I take a break. Remember, could be from Samurai Warriors or Sengoku Basara series.)

Review people, Show your opinion and don't be shy about it (No insults though) ^_^; . Until the next time I type, later. For now **It's not over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6: Filler 1

Modern Basara chapter 6: Filler 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

The demon forces have set their sights against Yoshimoto, whose only hope of survival is Samanosuke. Meanwhile...

* * *

Tokyo Castle- A young woman duals against a fellow samurai grunt, his attempts to land a blow were often met with a block or dodge. Eventually he was knocked to the ground when the warrior princess's blade segmented to a serrated whip. It was the poor grunt's first day and he was already getting mercilessly attacked by his new general. A girl at that! The girl looked down on the grunt, a smug look embraced her beautiful face when a voice came from behind. "If it isn't Narita's son. You've grown up." A man said, sitting on a nearby chair with a pipe as he watched the dual with interest. The girl glared at the man "I'm his daughter, Kai! I see you're as rude as ever lord Ujiyasu." Ujiyasu smirked as smoke puffed out of his pipe. "Well I suppose there are no men stronger than me here." Kaihime bragged, looking upon the embarrassed soldiers. However her eyes strayed from the troops and were drawn to a hot blooded warrior training in the background.

After his lecture with Shingen, Yukimura trained nonstop, hoping to get called for a mission soon. "My lord. Watch as I, Sanada Yukimura, grant our dreams of a united earth to fruition! But first.." He swings his spears faster "I must get stronger, and stronger." Unknowingly, his training attracted the attention of Kaihime. The warrior princess blushed as the young daimyo's fearsome motions often reveal his toned abs. Yukimura after all inspired Kaihime to be a strong warrior for Japan. Her admiration though later became something more.

Kaihime sighed dreamily out loud, watching Yukimura's training "I wonder if he will recognize me. Now that I'm a samurai hero." Ujiyasu got to his feet "You're still just a little girl afterall." The girl turned to him shocked "Huh?" Ujiyasu points his pipe to her chest, chuckling in a teasing tone "You still got some more growing up to do." Kaihime covered herself before shouting angrily "Hey!" Ujiyasu abruptly turned to his soldiers who were training with wooden katanas. "You'll grow to be a fine woman someday." He called back to her, a teasing grin engraved his face. "Why you!" Kaihime exclaimed, watching her Daimyo occupied with his grunts. She gave a glance to Yukimura, still in the midst of his training, and glared back at Ujiyasu. "I'll show him." She said to herself with confidence.

* * *

Pacific Ocean- An ocean breeze caresses Motochika's hair. After his mission in Korea he decided along with his crew to simply sail about on their monster fortress Fugaku. "Ah feel that breeze ya sons of bitches? That's how the kisses of your ladies will feel like once we hit shore!" The pirate leader spoke out with pride. "Right bro!" His men exclaimed with happiness. The pirate Daimyo tossed his anchor spear across his shoulders as he glowed in the light of the sun. Then one of his men rushed to his side. "Bro! We got a message from Ieyasu!" The Demon of Onigashima turned to his subordinate "Read it!" He commanded. " 'Return to Tokyo so that we may talk as good friends' It reads. What shall we do?" Motochika looked at the sea for a moment then turned to his crew. "Alright bastards! We've seen the sea long enough! We're going home!" The men cheered a set Fugaku's course back to Tokyo Bay. Motochika watches from his balcony with a smile on his face. "Ieyasu my old friend, have you been well?" He asked himself.

* * *

Oshu- The serene silence of evening was disturbed by the shatter of glass. Oichi gasped, for one her pictures fell to the floor. "Everything okay?" Masamune asked, hearing the shatter of glass. Oichi looked up to him, He was at the entrance of her room right by the shoji. Instead of his battle armor, Masamune is wearing a hakama, a simple uniform with a white top and blue pants. "I'm fine. But one of my pictures fell to the floor." Oichi responded, bowing to the Daimyo apologetically "I'm sorry. It's my fault." She said, sadness in her voice. Masamune suddenly pats her shoulder, getting her attention. "Cheer up! Everything happens for a reason Oichi." He reassured her "Let me help ya clean up, **Alright?**" He insisted. Oichi blushed furiously as Masamune's one eye stared deep into her wavering heart. His "engrish" has always caused her to blush. Since she found it rather amusing, she will often giggle, something Massamune is fairly used to. "That a yes or no?" Masamune asked, his trademark smirk remained on his face. After regaining her composure, The timid beauty silently nods to his request "**Got it.**" said the charismatic Daimyo as they quietly picked the glass from the floor. When Oichi picked the broken picture up and looked at its content, her eyes widened.

In the picture there was Oichi next to her beloved husband, Azai Nagamasa. Masamune was also in the picture, his arms draped over the couple's shoulders. This was her wedding picture about a year ago. But the cracks in the frame were more focused around Nagamasa. Oichi quivered in worry, fearing for her husband's safety. "Lord Nagamasa." She said to herself. Masamune frowned in envy. He is on good terms with the hero of justice who even considered the dragon his rival, but he couldn't help this feeling in him. Impulsively he place his hands on Oichi's shoulders, startling the poor girl. "He'll be alright, Trust me I know." He smiled, causing the Beauty to smile too. "Well, gotta check on my men. **See ya.**"

The young general made a leave to the exit. "Wait!" Oichi called, stopping the charismatic leader in his tracks. "Thank you... for your company." She said in a genuine smile, her voice was sweet, honest, and timid. "Uhh..yeah. Anytime Oichi." he flustered, shutting the shoji as he left her quarters. Grinning to himself he was unaware of the crimson tint stained on his cheeks. "Right, gotta check on Kojuro." He said to himself as he head to the Oshu farms. Back in Oichi's room, the beautiful girl returned to her solemn state. Whenever Masamune is around, she will always be happy, cheerful, and will even laugh a little. But whenever she's alone, sadness and fear always consumes her heart. Fear for Nagamasa, Fear for Japan, and recently, Fear for Masamune. She fears that no one will trust her, that she will be alone forever. For she is the only who knows the truth of America's demise, and the truth of Nobunaga.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- Two men, Ieyasu and Motochika, were drunk and busy laughing at a joke they spoke to each other, 2 empty bottles of sake lay on the floor. "And that was the end of the shark! Poor bastard never had a chance!" Motochika exclaimed in hysterical laughter. Ieyasu chuckled, slightly dizzy with intoxication "Haha indeed." "So, why'd ya 'vite me 'ver here. 'nother mission or something." The drunken Daimyo questioned, his speech slurred. Ieyasu composed himself and gave his friend a sunny smile. "Do I need a reason to see my friend?" Chosokabe gave the Shogun a smirk "Guess it was expected. First time I've seen you cheerful since the start of this chaos though." Chosokabe stated, his expression darkened.

Ieyasu frowned as well "These are troubling times Motochika. Times I wish would pass soon." Ieyasu said solemnly. "My friend, the fiercest of waves have yet to come." Motochika warned "One day Ieyasu, you will unify this world. And I will be there to support your rule." He said, smiling at his good friend. "Well, Yukimura's training, Samanosuke's escorting Imagawa, and Masamune's taking care of Oichi while Nagamasa's busy. Got no one else to talk to." Ieyasu spoke, changing the mood. Motochika chuckeled. "Oichi huh? They've been pretty close." Motochika said, a teasing grin on his face. Ieyasu smiled as well.

Just then it began raining outside. "Rain. That's never a good sign." Motochika stated, worried about the other Daimyo. Ieyasu is just as concerned "Nagamasa. Samanosuke. I hope you're ok." He said to himself while watching the ominous rain.

* * *

Oshu- The farms were busy, since it's the season again. A young girl watches the harvest, a giant hammer slung over her shoulder. "Pack as much as you can people! Don't want the market to collapse!" The girl shouted, the farmers followed in suit. Despite her small stature she is quite strong, the hammer is proof. Just then an unfortunate elder collapsed in fatigue, unable to get up. "Help..." The poor man whimpered. The young girl came to his aid, panicking that such a thing occurred while she was left in charge. "Umm. uh, ahh! Hang on!" suddenly the elder was lifted off his feet and placed on a chair, three sticks of dango and a warm cup of tea stood before him. The girl the man looked up to noticed who made such a nice table for the sickly elder.

"Oh. Lord Katakura. Thank you so much." Standing there was Masamune's right eye, second in comand of the Oshu troops, and contributer of the yearly harvest. Katakura Kojuro. "Mr Kojuro!" The young girl exclaimed, kneeling before the man in shame. "I didn't know this would happen! I swear I-" Kojuro sat to the girl's level and pat her head softly "Relax Itsuki. You did nothing wrong. He just needed some rest." Kojuro said, calming the girl. Itsuki blushed and smiled at the Dragon's Right Eye. Despite his appearance as a yakuza member and the stern expression of a viscous warrior, Kojuro is just a kind as he is tough."I will assist in the harvest. You rest and take it easy alright?" Kojuro then got to his feet and helped the local farmers gather the year's freshly grown vegetables. Itsuki watches in admiration before getting up and helping the others.

"Been a while since I've seen you helpin the neighbors, Kojuro." Kojuro turned and his leader, The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu, Date Masamune. "Lord Masamune." Kojuro said, bowing in respect to his leader. "**You doing ok?**" Masamune said in his usual engrish, serving himself some water. Kojuro nods in response and stood to his feet. "How wells lady Oichi?" The Dragon's Right Eye asked in harmless curiosity "Ah she's fine. Little worried about her husband but you know.." Kojuro could swear there was hostility in his lord's tone of voice. "My lord, forgive me for this but.." Masamune turned to his loyal retainer, only to meet his fierce eyes. "What's up Kojuro?" The One Eyed Dragon asked. "Do you harbor feelings for the Lady Oichi?" The One Eyed Dragon, surprised by this question, spat his water on Itsuki's head "What The-? Hey!" The poor girl exclaimed. Masamune chuckled nervously as he dried Itsuki's drenched hair. "Sorry! It was pretty cold. Caught me off guard heh." Itsuki pouted and skipped away to collect more vegetables.

Meanwhile the Dragon turned to his Right eye, a look of embarrassment engraves his features. "Mind going by that again?" Masamune flustered. Kojuro bows and continues "Do you harbor romantic feelings for the Lady Oichi?" Masamune and Kojuro stared at each other for a long time until the Dragon of Oshu spoke with humor. "Ha! You're funny man! Do I have feelings for Oichi? And here I thought you've got no sense of humor!" Kojuro simply stared blankly at Masamune's bluff. "Lord Masamune. I did not ask for lies." kojuro sternly insisted, much to Masamune's chagrin. "I asked for you pure feelings on the matter. Now do you?" Masamune glanced to the sky, deep in his inner thoughts. "She's happily married Kojuro. Even if I do...**Damn It!**" Masamune shouted as his only eye seems to water in the sun's reflection "I can't. I want to support her love for Nagamasa. He's my friend for god's sake!" He said, keeping his attention on Kojuro. The Dragon's Right Eye showed sympathy for his young leader. Maybe something will work out. Til then, Masamune must stay as Oichi's companion. Nothing more, nothing less.

It began to rain, soaking Masamune's hakama. "Rain." Masamune mumbled, his sole eye never left the sky. "Lord Masamune! Master Katakura! Get out of the rain!" Itsuki shouts from shelter, waking the Daimyo from his daze. "Lord Masamune-" "Let's get out of here, Kojuro." Masamune ordered. Despite the clear skies earlier today, this downpour can only mean misfortune.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- Ujiyasu and Kaihime watch as Yukimura trains in the drizzling storm. "Even in the midst of a typhoon, my fire, the fire of clan Takeda will not be extinguished!" He roared as he clashed his spears once more, impressing Kaihime and baffling Ujiyasu. "Boy Shingen you know how to pick em." The Tiger of Kai emerged from a nearby house in the castle. "Yukimura!" Call off your training for tomorrow! You'll catch a meaningless cold like this!" Yukimura faced his mentor in protest. "But my lord, If I do not practice proper exercise my body will-" Yukimura however was thrown into the house before his argument was sound, courtesy of his fiery mentor. "Are you aware that it's RAINING outside?" Shingen raored to his young cub. "Was it...?" Yukimura was then punched into a table before Shingen continues to lecture him. "A warrior must always pay attention to his surrounding enviroment and fatigue, even in the heat of battle. Yukimura, you must avoid any chance of an unwanted disease that may plague your chances of survival. That of course means no training in the rain!" Yukimura got his feet from the rubble of the table and bowed to his mentor apologetically "Forgive me for my arrogance my lord." Shingen nods.

"There is alway tomorrow Yukimura. For now, rest." Shingen made his leave. Ieyasu entered the room, finding most of it in ruin. "Yukimura and Master Shingen?" He asked Ujiyasu and Kaihime, who watched the entire scene with interest and amusement. "I can't believe the endurance in that kid. Trained rain, punched into furniture and getting life lessons out of them." Ujiyasu ranted, watching Yukimura prepare to leave to his room. "Well, that's the Tiger's spirit after all." Ieyasu said, chuckling as Yukimura recovered from his "lecture". He then turned to the "Ieyasu, Lord Ujiyasu, and Lady Kai, I will retire for the night!" Just then Okatsu appeared, her face grim.

"Okatsu?" Ieyasu asked in concern "My lord! Samanosuke and Imagawa are fighting the demon forces! It was an ambush!" Okatsu exclaimed, Shocking the Daimyos. "And Lord Nagamasa?" Yukimura asked in worry. Okatsu shook her head "No word from him Lord Yukimura." Ieyasu turned to Yukimura "Go get Nagamasa! Tell him to fall back!" Yukimura got to his feet and ran outside, ready to embark for the Hero of Justice. "Okatsu, order Imagawa's retreat immediately!" Okatsu bowed and disappeared. Ujiyasu sensed Ieyasu's troubled thoughts and spoke to the young Shogun "Looks like the Devil King has resurfaced since America's downfall. What must we do?" Ieyasu turned to the man before going to his balcony "The flames that burned America have sparked on our home. Our mission is simple, extinguish the fire before it spreads." Ieyasu watches the rain. Off to the horizon the eye of the storm grew more intense. Ieyasu then spoke with determination "We must stop the Devil King!"

* * *

Just a filler to tell the viewpoint of a few characters and to add some recent allies. I'm gonna add this baby as a SB/SW crossover after this update so be on a look out. I don't know if all you guys support the whole Masamune and Oichi thing going on if Nagamasa's dead who else huh? Poor girl needs love somewhere people. And also, no one knows the identity of the Devil King as of now. They'll find out later though (Especially poor Samanosuke)

Before I give the preview I'll like to note that I'm still accepting requests for any SB or SW characters you'll like to see.

Review whenever however you can. Next chapter we'll dive into Samanosuke's failure, Oichi's tragedy, and Ieyasu's plans to stop the Devil King from unleashing Hell on earth, **Got It!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy

Modern Basara chapter 7: Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

The Demon forces have returned since America's fall more ruthless than ever. Many generals will lose their lives...

* * *

Okehazama- The sparks of clashing swords light the darken sky as it rains upon the fields. Due to the ambush, Imagawa's forces have dwindled. This and Samanosuke's current occupation dueling their commander keeps the cowardly Daimyo in his portable prison. "Oh dear, what can I do? What can I do?" A soldier came rushing to Yoshimoto "My lord, it's time for a retreat! I suggest letting Samanosuke be our rearguard." Yoshimoto quickly agrees and with his remaining troops, retreats to the surrounding forests. Meanwhile Samanosuke and Ranmaru are in a deadlock, the friction of their swords cause sparks to fly around them. They both struggle to over power one another, glaring into each other's eyes when Samanosuke flashed a cocky smirk.

"Heh, you're a Daimyo? Never seen one as pretty as you before." Samanosuke said, getting closer to the younger fighter. Their deadlock eventually broke off, Ranmaru gets to his stants once more. "Leave at once! I only seek Yoshimoto's head!" Ranmaru said. Samanosuke found it odd that this "girl" is trying to avoid fighting him. So instead he picks more fun at his unfortunate enemy. "See that's the problem pretty lady. I've been sent here to watch over his cowardly ass while he complains, and sleeps, and eats. Do you know how IRRITATING this man is? Therefore, I'm not backing out until I get a good pay, you get me?" Samanosuke said, pointing his right sword towards the youth. "I believe you're the one who should retreat. A pretty girl like you has no right to stain her gorgeous hands in blood. Why don't you go back to school. You know, do homework, gossip, fiddle with your skirt. Sounds better than fighting in the rain huh?" Samanosuke's taunting eventually got to Ranmaru's patience and he snapped. "Would you PLEASE stop! I'm sick of your jesting!" Ranmaru exclaimed, a vein protudes from his forehead.

Samanosuke suddenly clashes swords with the rather annoyed youth, a devious grin on his face. "Awww. And why is that princess?" Samanosuke taunted as he slashed his swords left and right. Ranmaru managed enough strength to push the Daimyo back before responding to him. Samanosuke charged back into action, swords ready. However, he was unaware of the man's answer, and what a surprising answer it was.

"Because I'm a man!" Ranmaru yelled out. Samanosuke was frozen right where he stood, his eyes wide like saucers and his jaws agape. "You're a WHAT?" Smanosuke exclaimed, extremely shocked at the truth "No way..." The poor warrior shuttered. Ranmaru nods, embarrassed that his enemy didn't notice his true gender. "Of course I am. How do you not see that?" Ranmaru asked in confusion. Samanosuke sputtered nonsense in response "How do I-? Have you not seen yourself in the mirror kid?" The battlefield was forgotten as the two warriors begin arguing. Meanwhile Yoshimoto slipped pass the warriors into the forest. Unknown to him a voluptuous woman stood behind a tree, a viper slithers through her kimono. "You've done your part Ranmaru. Time to do mine." She whispered, licking her lips as she pursues her fleeing target.

* * *

Mongolia- The Takeda calvary arrived to the burnt village, too little too late. Azai's soldiers lay littered in the sand, bullet wounds cover their lifeless bodies. "Sir Yukimura." One of the calvary men spoke. Yukimura grits his teeth. Such a horrid sight always sickens him. "Who could've done this?" He asked quietly. Yukimura turned to one of his subordinates. "Oyamada, where's Nagamasa?" The soldier looked to the general, concern in his eyes. "I don't know." Was his unfortunate answer. "Yukimura!" Called a familier voice. Sasuke appeared from the shadows, carrying the body of Nagamasa. "Report Sas..suke..."

Yukimura noticed the unmoving body of Nagamasa on Sasuke's shoulders, shocked at what became of the hero of justice. "Found him like this at the center of town. If my instincts are correct on this, I'd say it was all an ambush." The ninja said to his general. Yukimura glanced at Nagamasa's wounds in shock and looked back to Sasuke. "We must get him to Tokyo Castle AT ONCE! Men, find as many survivors as you can!" Sasuke nods as he prepared to take Nagamasa safely away to Tokyo. Meanwhile the others look around town to find any survivors. Unfortunately, no one survived the massacre. Not a single person.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- The rain poured in the city of Tokyo. The young Shogun Ieyasu is currently winning a shogi match with his frustrated uncle Takechiyo. "End game." Ieyasu declared calmly, scoring a checkmate right before his distraught uncle. Takechiyo sighed aloud and got to his feet. "Third time I swear. You don't have any openings don't you?" Takechiyo stated with a smile. Despite his losing streak, the old man was impressed with his nephew's skills and strategy. "You're just impatient Uncle. Take your time and opportunity will choose you."

Just then a ninja clothed in darkness appeared in the room. Wielding a kusari gama in his hand, the ninja knelt before Takechiyo. "My lord, I have come to bring you the report. Yukimura and the Takeda calvary found Azai's forces." The ninja stated, his cold voice muffled by his mask. Takechiyo gave out a hearty laugh as he walked to his ninja. "Well done Hanzou." Hanzou bowed humbly to his lord, showing no emotion despite his praise. "What have Nagamasa's condition? Why couldn't he respond to us?" Ieyasu asked, worried that things were as bad as he thought. Hanzou turned to the young lord. He bowed and then answered him. "He is in a critical condition. His entire body is riddled with bullet wounds. He'll live but..." Ieyasu was not happy about any of what he's hearing. 'It was worse than I thought. Much worse.' "But..?" He wishes for the end of this report.

"He won't last Lord Ieyasu. He's only got-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Ieyasu abruptly stopped the ninja, his eyes saddened at this sudden turn of events. "Hanzou, go to Oshu and retrieve Masamune and Oichi." Ieyasu ordered. Hanzou bowed as he vanished into the shadows. Takechiyo took a glance at his distressed nephew. "Ieyasu." Was all he can say. Ieyasu tightened his fists as his thoughts led to worries. Whatever has brutalized Nagamasa must've attcked Samanosuke as well. "Samanosuke, I pray for your safe return." He silently said to himself as he stared to the darkened clouds.

* * *

Oshu- Masamune lays atop his futon, his thoughts lay scattered in his head. What Kojuro said to him earlier remains fresh in his mind. "Do you harbor feelings for the Lady Oichi?" Echoed Kojuro's question. Masamune abruptly sat up, his face crimson. "Damnit Kojuro." He muttered to himself, his sole eye glares at nothing in particular. "I go out of my way to check on the farms and all this starts happening.** I'm mad!**" He groaned. Ever since Kojuro's sudden question and his unsure answer, Masamune's been rather distracted with the chaos in his mind and the uncertainty in his heart. Sure he is on good terms with Oichi, enough that their conversations cause laughter amongst themselves. Still, she's a wife now. Wife to the honorable and heroic Azai Nagamasa. His teeth gritted with jealousy until he finally calmed himself. "Gotta keep cool. This isn't like me at all. At this rate I might get in trouble with Kojuro." As he collected his thoughts, the shoji to his room slides opened, surprising the One Eyed Dragon. The mystery visitor was none other than Oichi.

She stayed at the entrance, taking in the light in Masamune's room. Any noise made outside her little world was swallowed by the quiet thumping of her heart. "Masamune, you're awake." Oichi stated, her voice pierces the silence in the room. Masamune's cheeks grew crimson once again and he has every thought in his head disappeared. In his frantic panic, he was left unaware of Oichi's presence. She giggled in amusement and invited herself into his room. Masamune turned away in embarrassment as Oichi walked towards him, her normal fighting garments were replaced by a pretty kimono. "I heard from Kojuro..." She said in a serious tone. Masamune flinched, thinking that Oichi was informed about his feelings. 'Damn, Kojuro! You had to tell her!' He braced himself for her polite rejection. Oichi then smiled and asked the troubled warrior "You're under some stress correct?" Masamune sweat drops upon hearing this. Oichi giggled at her friends reaction. He is clearly uptight about something.

"What's your point Oichi?" Masamune asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. Oichi then brought her hands together with a shy grin. "I'll give you a nice back massage, if you let me stay for the night. Please?" Oichi asked innocently, earning a flustered Dragon staring at her. Masamune sighed aloud and then gave the beauty a playful smirk "**Go ahead.** It'll be just what the doctor ordered." Masamune laid on his futon face front, awaiting Oichi's massage. Oichi smiled and walked towards the resting Daimyo. She sat by his laying form and brought her hands to his shoulder blades. Masamune sighed loudly as he felt his stress being lifted away.

During Oichi's massage, the shadow from a nearby lantern begin shifting until it formed into Hanzou, Takechiyo's ninja. "Lord Masamune, Lady Oichi, you are requested to return to Tokyo Palace." Oichi stopped and looked to the ninja, her face crimson with embarrassment. Masamune rose see the shinobi. "What's up, shadow ninja." Hanzou bowed to the pair and gave his ominous report. "Lord Nagamasa and his army have fallen victim to a fatal ambush. The young cub of Kai is currently bringing him to Tokyo Castle."

Oichi stood there petrified, her eyes wide with horror. A shocked Masamune stared at the distraught woman in front of him. "No way. Can't be." He said to himself solemnly. Oichi held to her chest when a sudden pain struck her heart. At that moment she knew, Nagamasa won't last. "Lord Nagamasa...no.." She said to herself, fresh tears drip from her eyes to the wooden floor.

* * *

Okehazama- The rain poured down on the battered earth violently. Bodies of Imagawa's troops lay littered throughout this storm. Among the graves two warriors stared into each others eyes, one fell to the floor while the other looked down before him. Samanosuke's blade stayed near Ranmaru's neck, the warrior's sword laid several feet from them. "Now tell me kid. What's your allegiance? Who do you serve under?" Demanded Samanosuke, his blades drew closer to Ranmaru's throat. The young warrior glared at his adversary as if he is defying death itself. "I will rather bite off my tongue than submit to you!" Ranmaru exclaimed with pride. Just then he looked at the tress and noticed the fleeing Yoshimoto, and Nohime pursuing him.

Ranmaru turned to his foe and gave Samanosuke a scowl. "You will know soon. Samanosuke, disciple of Oda Nobunaga!" Ranmaru declared with confidence. Samanosuke stared at the boy in surprise "You know me? You know Nobunaga sensei?" Before he could react, Ranmaru took advantage of the warrior's distraction and dashed for his long sword. Samanosuke attempted to guard himself from the attack, but he was too late. Ranmaru managed to slash at the Daimyo's left arm, knocking off his shoulder armor and delivering a nasty cut. Samanosuke winced and held on to his injured arm.

No longer forced to fight his enemy, Ranmaru swings his sword clean of freshly shed blood and sheathed it. "I must return to me lord. I bid you farewell Samanosuke." He said to the wounded warrior. He took a nearby horse and retreats to the forest, his small army follows. "Wait! You little brat! GET over here!" Samanosuke shouted, holding on to his bleeding arm. "DAMN!" He cursed, irritated that he let Ranmaru retreat AND got his arm cut. He turned to see if Yoshimoto was still in his cart cowering only to find that he's not there."Yoshimoto!" He calls out, no answer returned. He looked to the forest in realization and fear. "Oh no.." He grabs some cloth and tied it to his wound. Samanosuke then mounted on a horse and rode to the forest, in search of the foolish Daimyo.

* * *

In the forest- Yoshimoto quivers uncontrollably in his cart. "Oh dear I hope Samanosuke took care of those bandits. I have NO desire to have my robes dirty." He said cowardly. Unknown to him a viper slithers by his side. Not just any viper. This viper was trained and raised for one reason, slaying generals. Though its poison isn't lethal alone, it causes instant paralyses, making killing the general by its master's hand quick and painless.

The viper slithered up Yoshimoto's sleeve as the man looked around frantically. "Well at least I'm safe here." Yoshimoto said with relief. He sat back and yawned, ordering the men who were driving his cart to move faster. However, he heard a horse outside heading towards him. Yoshimoto, thinking it was Samanosuke, peeked his head out to greet him. "Well about time. I was beginning to worr- OH DEAR!" Yoshimoto exclaimed when he noticed a voluptuous woman atop the horse, an evil smirk embraced her enchanting face.

Before he could alert his guards, the viper attacked from out the collar of the general's robe, striking at his neck. The viper injects its dose of paralyzing venom into the helpless general as Nohime got closer to the cart. By the time the Devil's wife stealthily hoped into the cart, Yoshimoto was already unconscious. The viper slithers back into its master's kimono and reappeared between her cleavage. "That's a good boy. You've done well darling." Nohime praised her deadly pet, stroking the the top of its head. The viper then made a loose coil around the woman's neck as though it were a necklace.

"Now then. Time to take you to my Lord husband" Nohime grabbed the unconscious Yoshimoto and tossed him to atop her horse. She then took a bomb from her sleeve, lit it and placed it in the cart. "Farewell you imbeciles." She taunted silently as she jumped off the cart and landed on the saddle. She then rode away from the cart. "How's lord Yoshimoto? Haven't heard anything from him yet." One of the guards asked. The other gave a shrug "Don't know. Let's check." They both checked behind them to see how Yoshimoto's doing. That moment all they saw was the bomb. Shocked, they attempted to escape a little too late as it detonated, killing them without warning or mercy.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- Masamune and Oichi arrived at the Castle during the worst of the storm. "Where's Nagamasa?" He asked one of the guards. Oichi waits anxiously behind her guardian, waiting to see her husband. "Masamune. You arrived." Ieyasu said, a smile embraced his face. "Where's Lord Nagamasa?" Oichi asked the young shogun patiently. Ieyasu nods in response and leads them to his room. Just outside the shoji of Nagamsa's room was a young crimson warrior. The cub of the Tiger of Kai, Sanada Yukimura.

"Oh. Masamune, Lady Oichi, you've arrived." The young warrior said, the regular fire in his voice appears extinguished from his words. Shingen stood beside the young warrior just as solemn as his disciple. Beside Shingen was the God of War Kenshin and Motochika. "Where's Samanosuke?" Masamune questioned. Ieyasu shrugged, oblivious to where he is as well. "Oichi...I..Well" Ieyasu tried to explain to Oichi Nagamasa's inevitable fate. Finally he got the words right and told the confused woman the news. "He won't last. You... can say goodbye." Oichi's eyes widened in this realization. She now knows that Nagamasa is going to die.

She went through the shoji and saw her beloved husband, blood stained bandages covering most of his body. Oichi covered her mouth as tears spilled from her saddened eyes. Her silent sobs woke the weakened general. "Ichi...is that you?" He wondered softly. Oichi collapsed at her beloved husband's side, clasping her hand over Nagamasa's and cradling his head on her lap. Masamune watched them with concern."What happened to you? Who did this?" He asked. "We were... surrounded...It was an..Ambush...the demon forces.." Nagamasa weakly answered. Ieyasu frowned upon hearing this. "So, they've appeared again. The Devil King has set his sights upon us." The other generals show their worry on this as well. Yukimura stared helplessly at the scene, tears well up in his eyes.

Masamune silently watches as Nagamasa's labored breath grew. "Ichi...tell me..was I wrong?...My justice.." Oichi brought her hand to her husband's forehead, soothing his breath with her smile. "You were never wrong my beloved. Not then, not now. So...please..don't..." Oichi slowly loses her composure as her body starts shaking and tears start to spill from her sore eyes. Masamune walked towards the couple in hope that he can bring charisma to the warrior. "You can't die here Hero of Justice. not like this. If you do, no one can bring light and joy to Oichi's heart. **You see?**" He said. As Oichi's tears drowned her sight and hearing, Nagamasa replies to Masamune's words. "One eyed Dragon...I can't...not anymore.." He rose his hand weakly and brought it to the Daimyo's shoulder. "Take care of her Masamune. I know...I..know...she'll be happy...with...you." he whispered to Masamune, drawing his last few breaths. Masamune turned his remaining eye away from his friend's dying smile.

Nagamasa then moved his hand to Oichi's damp cheeks, getting his beloved wife's attention. He smiled as he drew his last breath. "Ichi...I...love...yo..." Nagamasa's voice failed him. His hand went limp in Oichi's hands as he closed his eyes. Oichi, seeing her husband's collapse desperately shook his head, trying to wake him. "Lord Nagamasa? Please wake up..." She repeated a few more times, Nagamasa however remained quiet. She starts weeping again as she holds her beloved to her chest.

Masamune remained by her side as the other generals left the room. "Oichi-" The One eyed Dragon said, reaching for her shoulder before Oichi turned and hugged him tightly, her sobs never stopped. "Lord Nagamasa..." She whispered. The young Daimyo, surprised by her sudden action, unconsciously held the weeping woman closer to him, placing one hand over her back and the other cradling her head. "It's ok. I'm here. I'll never leave you. I promise." Masamune said to the Oichi, knowing that he must be there for her, afterall he is the only one left in this world who will bring the woman her grew to cherish happiness. "But first," He said with confidence, bringing Oichi's attention.

"The Devil King must fall." Oichi looked away, her red eyes and damp cheeks obscure her beauty. It was then that Masamune wiped the tears from her face and brought her stare to his sole eye. "Til then, I need you to be safe at Oshu. **Alright?**" He said, his charming smirk embraced his face. Silently, Oichi nods as Masamune left the room. She then sat by her now deceased husband as she thought aloud in sadness. "Why? Dear brother, why?" She asked solemnly. "It's all...It's all my fault."

* * *

In the forest- Samaonsuke chased after Ranmaru until he was out of sight. "Damnit! Cuts my arm and takes off! Little punk.." He mumbled, holding to the wound. The rain didn't make him feel any better. An explosion surprises him as a young kunoichi appeared before him. "Okatsu! Why are you here?" he asked. "You must retreat at once!" She exclaimed. Samanosuke turned his horse and rode to the explosion, ignoring Okatsu's warning. "Not until I bring Yoshimoto back in one peace."

Okatsu dashed next to him as the Daimyo kept going. "Nagamasa has fallen. The one responsible was none other than the Devil King." Samanosuke stared at the young ninja in shock then glared to the ground. "So, he's back huh?" Memories of America's destruction clouded his mind when Okatsu woke him from his thoughts. "We're here." She said. Before them was the wreckage of Yoshimoto's cart. "You're hurt." Okatsu stated, looking at the cut on his arm. "I'll be fine" The young warrior said reassuringly. "So, He's not here." Samanosuke thought aloud. "Here, I found tracks." On the floor were horse tracks, seperate from the wagon. The duo followed the tracks until they were at a clearing.

Around the clearing were hundreds of soldiers, their expressions were unreadable. As they tread carefully, they spotted three individuals atop a jagged mountain. Above this trio was the eye of the storm that is plaguing Japan, the red clouds summon lighting around the three villains. The flash of lightning reveal the voluptuous woman, Nohime and her pet coiling around her kimono, the boy Ranmaru, his head bowed to the third and final villain, the Devil King, his cape moves independently with the winds of the storm as his eyes burn down to meet Samanouske's gaze. "Devil King!" Samanosuke exclaimed, preparing to draw his swords when the wound in his left arm began to throb.

Holding to his injury, he saw the Devil King's intense gaze as he groans in pain. "Devil King, Where's Yoshimoto?" He asks the villainous man. The woman next to The Devil King then dragged out the half conscious body of Yoshimoto, the paralyzing venom still in his system. "Yoshimoto!" Samanosuke called out, only getting The Devil King to reveal his sawed off shotgun and pointing it directly at the helpless man's head. Samanosuke watched helplessly as the storm grew stronger, The Devil King gave Samanosuke a satisfied grin as he pressed his finger at the trigger.

Thunder and lighting flash violently around the blood tinted sky. Samanosuke and Okatsu watched in horror as Yoshimoto opened his eyes for the last time. Realizing his predicament he attempted a call for help, However... "Oh dea-" A single blast from the Devil King's weapon echoed through the air, paralyzing Samanosuke and his ninja ally where they stood, eyes widened at was has just happened. Yoshimoto's lifeless body drops to the ground from the mountain and crumples at Samanosuke's feet. Frightened, all he can do was freeze where he stood. The Devil King gave the distraught warrior a smug grin like a predator that just fed on its bounty.

In the silence the demon forces left the area, soon all that remained was Samanosuke, Okatsu, the body of Yoshimoto, and the Devil King. Samanosuke's fear and shock subsided to anger and rage as he drew his swords and charged. Okatsu however stopped him before he got too close. "Get out the way Okatsu!" Samanosuke yelled, adrenaline rushes through his head. "You are in no condition to fight! My mission is to bring you back alive!" Okatsu replied, Samanosuke begins to calm down as he glared at the Devil King. "You've failed your mission. Dying now is not worth it." Okatsu reasoned, giving the Daimyo a sympathetic look.

Samanosuke gave one last look towards the ruthless Devil King. "Next time I see you, I'll avenge the injustice of what you've done!" Samanosuke declared as he sheathed his swords, gripping onto his injury. Devil King gave the warriror a sneer before turning swiftly, his cape flew around in the movement. Okatsu grabbed Yoshimoto's broken body and disappeared. Meanwhile Samanosuke stared up into the storm as it grew more viscous, the his wound remains forgotten it bleeds freely. 'The Devil King will pay for what he's done' Samanosuke vowed to himself. However, He doesn't know the true identity of the Devil King, and the man he once was...

* * *

O_o uhhh... yikes... long chap huh? heh ^_^; I can't promise they're all gonna be THIS long but I hope you enjoy. I would like to say thank you, all of ya for enjoying what I've been typing up and once again, if there're any characters You'll like to see one make a cameo, or wonder that they're gonna be involved, just request it in the Review section and I'll reply to you awesome people personally. Also, If you see a typo or a spelling error in any of my chaps, let me know. I'm not just saying this for the heck of it, I make stories like this for the enjoyment of the reader and nothing's more vexing than alot of typing errors. This is for your entertainment after all my friends ^_^

Next Chapter Ieyasu will formulate a plan that will "possibly" stop Nobunaga (Or completely piss him off) Keiji from SB will be introduced along with the Basara versions of Toshiie and Matsu. Oichi will be under the temporary care of those four lackeys of Masamune from the anime (I keep forgetting their names so help me out T_T) and Hideyoshi's army won't appear at all, just so you know.

Review, Request, Stay tuned, and **HAVE A PARTY! **8D


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Modern Basara chapter 8: The Plan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

To combat the Devil King, Ieyasu Tokugawa enlists the help of multiple rouge warriors and old friends while strengthening the defense of his allies. His plan was simple, Surround Owari and pummel the enemy. Oichi, grieving her husband's death, is currently in the care of Masamune's retainers in Oshu. Yukimura is at the end of his current training with Shingen Takeda and Masamune is gathering his army. Samanosuke, tending to his injury, is currently residing in Kyoto. Given time to heal, he ponders about a time long gone, thinking about his mentor, Oda Nobunaga, who disappeared to places unknown...

* * *

Tokyo Castle, 3 years ago- A young warrior knelt before a Daimyo wearing western armor, his long coat swishes in the air. "Impressive. You fought well despite bearing only one of your fangs." The man said. The young warrior remained before him, catching his breath. The two warriors were dueling viscously, resulting in a draw. The younger warrior held his sole sword to the ground, dirt smeared across his gear. "I fight to see this world in harmony til the end of time. Until then..." He looked up to the man, dust and small cuts decorate his face. "I'll fight by you, Nobunaga sensei." The boy smirked and brought the his trainee up to his feet by his chin. "And I suppose you can see such a land, Samanosuke?" He questioned. Samanosuke shook off his mentor's grip on him "I can!" He declared with confidence, earning a smirk from Nobunaga. "Is that so?" The man questioned, confusing his pupil. "What are you saying?" Samanosuke asked sincerely.

Nobunaga continued looking towards the sky as he answered his pupil's questioned. "If such a world is possible..." He began, grabbing Samanosuke's attention. Samanosuke has been used to Nobunaga's rather eccentric demeanor for a while, but something about what he is saying now felt...different. "...Then it's not worth fighting for." Nobunaga finished, surprising his pupil. "How can you say that sensei?" Nobunaga didn't even turn to his shocked student and simply talked some more "It takes a single moment for the future to become the past, ambition to become meaningless..." Nobunaga smiles to the sun as Samanosuke grew curious of his mentor's words. "Yet it matters not, For we must embrace it." Nobunaga said, smiling to his student. He then walked away, meanwhile Samanosuke watched on in awe of his strong mentor. "For the good of this world we must face forward." He unsheathes his sword as he monologues. "This is the reason I draw my sword."

Samanosuke gazed at his mentor, listening and slowly understanding to his words. "We must keep moving forward." Nobunaga then turns to his pupil, his sword still in hand. Alarmed, Samanosuke placed his hand on the handle of his sword, awaiting one of Nobunaga's attack. The amused Daimyo eventually stood before his Samanosuke. He then continues speaking. "The good of this world...demands it." Nobunaga rose his left hand as though to strike. Samanosuke winced, awaiting an attack, only to feel his hair being ruffled. He looked up and saw Nobunaga playing with his hair, a teasing smirk on his face. "To stop is to admit defeat." Nobunaga finished. He stood up and returned to Tokyo Castle.

Samanosuke fixed his hair grumbling to himself. "That Nobunaga... Always up to something. Still..." He then glanced to the sky, similar to how his mentor just did. "We must...face forward... What does he mean by that?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyoto, present- Samanosuke opened his eyes after his short reminiscence of the past to find himself near his humble home. He failed at defending Yoshimoto from the forces of the Devil King and the injury on his arm is a painful reminder. Nevertheless he was interested as to what the demon forces had to do with his missing mentor. "That kid...He knows about Nobunaga sensei. How?" He asked himself. The pain in his arm took his thoughts as he gripped the throbbing wound. He returned to thinking on how past events transpired.

A week has past since the tragic demise of Azai Nagamasa. Samanosuke heard of the unfortunate incident from Okatsu and how Oichi is under the care of Masamune. He was disheartened by this loss and was even more driven to fight the Devil King when he understood that his forces were responsible for Nagamasa's demise. "You look down, mighty samurai." The voice of a woman got the young warrior's attention. "Okuni. Alot has happened since last we met." He simply said. Okuni nods in understanding and sat by him and notice of his injured arm. "The Devil King has destroyed America and now his eyes are set on us. I fear for Japan, and the world." Samanosuke stated.

He then grunts in pain as he felt a burning sting in his arm. He turned and saw Okuni applying healing ointment to his wound. "There there. It'll be alright. The Devil King will fall and peace will return to the world. However..." Samanosuke turned to Okuni who stopped her sentence in thought. "Even with the Devil King's defeat it will not end the chaos. More will come, more dangerous than ever. The question..." Okuni turns to the young Daimyo with a small frown "...is whether or not you can cope with it, mighty samurai." Samanosuke looked confused with the dancer's words. He then looked to the sky as the beautiful woman bandaged his arm. "Whether I can cope...or...not?" Suddenly Okuni draped her arms on Samanosuke's shoulders from behind, surprising him.

"Since you're here now let's go out somewhere. As payment for my show, remember?" She whispered flirtatiously in the young warrior's ear. Samanosuke blushed and looked away before answering her. Despite his elite standing, he's never dealt with women like this. "Very well. Where do you wanna go." The young warrior politely asked his date.

* * *

Owari- A burning temple fills the night with crimson flames. Littering the ground surrounding the blazing inferno were the Ikko monks, some of the last resistance Owari had against the sudden arrival and invasion of the demon forces. One sole monk remained on his feet, before him was the Devil King himself, Oda Nobunaga. "You...monster..." The monk cursed towards the ruthless Warlord. The Devil King sneered at his opponent, his sawed off shotgun in hand. "This was inevitable. Foolish monk." He aimed his shotgun to the monk.

The monk however, readied his weapon, a monk staff and charged. "I am Honganji Kennyo, the richest and strongest monk in the world! You will not stop me Devil Ki-" A single shot from Nobunaga's shotgun rang through the air, bringing nothing but silence. Kennyo fell to the ground like a crumpled corpse. Holding to his bleeding abdomen, Kennyo writhed at Nobunaga's feet. "Ranmaru, end this fool's misery." The Bishonen warrior unsheathed his Nodachi and stared down at the writhing monk as his lord walked away. Ranmaru then pointed his blade towards the collapsed monk. "Ha! You are the real fool...Devil...King.." As Kennyo drew his last breath Ranmaru ran his sword through the monk's torso.

Kenyo gasped from the sudden blow and alas passed on. Ranmaru drew his bloodied blade from the monk's corpse, removing the blood from his blade and returned it to the scabbard. "May you forever know peace in the next life, and...forgive me." The feminine warrior whispered. Ranmaru then returned to Nobunaga's side. Standing before the Devil King was none other than his wife, Nohime. "The whole of Owari has finally fallen under your rule, my lord husband." The sultry woman said, smiling maliciously at her husband. Nobunaga turned to Nohime, not a single smile or a charming glance embraced his face, only the scowl of a tyrant and the cold eyes of a demon. "my castle...how's the progress?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Nohime bowed to him and proceeded to speak. "The castle will be done in a few months I assure you." She said in a sultry voice as her pet viper slithers across the long sleeves of her kimono. surrounding the couple were the flames of what is left of Ikko's resistance. Emerging from the shadows of the flames was a ghostly figure, Akechi Mitsuhide. "Such carnage. Never have I seen such a massacre since our crusade in America. Ah lord Nobunaga, I deeply admire your heartlesness. Striking down warriors and soldiers even after they've surrendered, burning monks to ash in their own temples, and even massacring families even after their husbands chose to fight by us. Oh such bloodshed sends thrilling chills down my spine." Mitsuhide spoke with clarity in a near drunken state as he walked towards the Devil King and his main retainers. Ranmaru cringed at the site of Mituhide's insanity.

Ranmaru returned his attention to his Lord and bowed as he spoke to him. "My lord, we must raise our army and remain vigilant of our surroundings." The demon lord scowled down to his young subordinate "And WHY must I be concerned with our surroundings?" Nobunaga said, Ranmaru shuddered at his lord's aggressive tone yet explained his reasoning to the Devil King "Word of our invasions have reached the ears of the Shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu. He might be currently evacuating the citizens of Japan as he plans a way to surround us. I believe we should...? My lord?" Nobunaga gazed at the youth and grinned madly "Is that so? Well then if they dare come to the Devil's lair, they will know the unrelenting might and merciless rule of I and I alone, Oda Nobunaga, The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!" He laughed maniacally as he watched the destruction of the temple.

* * *

Kaga province, Tetorigawa- A youthful man runs across a small lively village with a goofy grin. "Hey look! It's Kei" Exclaimed one of the villagers. "Big Bro Kei's back!" One of the children cheerfully cried out. "Outta the way folks!" The man said cheerfully as he carried his giant sheathed katana with him. On his shoulder is a cute little monkey named Yumekichi. This man was none other than the vagabond of the Maeda clan, Maeda Keiji.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred, alarming Keiji. Matsu, the young wife of Keiji's adoptive uncle and clan head, Toshiie was in hot pursuit for the samurai prankster. "KEIJI! GET OVER HERE!" She exclaimed readying her naginata. "Uh ohh.." Keiji mumbled as he made a quick escape while the villagers looked on. "Oh dear..." One man said exasperated. "They're at it again." A mother said as her children looked on in awe. Matsu chased Keiji all the way back the Maeda house. "Come Matsu-neechan. How about we drink away our troubles as we watch the sakura flowers bloom." Keiji insisted, instead the Maeda house wife swings her naginata at her adopted nephew in law.

"How can you just sit, drink, and watch sakura trees bloom!" She exclaimed with each missed strike. Although he managed to dodge every swing, Keiji staggered and fell atop his gourd, shattering. Keiji sighed in disappointment as Yumekichi squeaked. "Gimme a break Matsu-neechan. I was just having fun." Keiji proclaimed while Matsu remained stern. "By drawing my lord Toshiie a cold bath! Have you know no restraint?" She exclaimed accusingly, as though she was scolding a child. Just then, A half naked man with multiple scars on his body ran to confront the quarreling duo. "Matsu please calm down!" Said the man "My lord! You shouldn't be out here." Forgetting her issue with Keiji, Matsu rushed to her husband Toshiie.

The couple embraced affectionately while Keiji looked on happily. Matsu, noticing the sudden chill in Toshiie's body, abruptly ended their embrace and stared at her husband with concern. "My lord, you're still cold. Here let me, your beloved wife make you your favorite soup." Matsu said sweetly compared to her stern stare down with Keiji. "No need Matsu. Just being in your arms is enough." Toshiie said lovingly to his wife, causing her to blush. "I mean look. My cold is already gone." He said to her. "My lord, I.." Was all she can to him. She then hugged him once more. "You make me the happiest woman on earth!" She exclaimed happily as Toshiie.

"Well then. Time to go Yumekichi." Said Keiji, with the little monkey squeaking happily. The vagabond then left the Maeda couple to their privacy as he traversed safely through his home, greeting the rest of the happy villagers.

* * *

Echigo- Both the vagabond and Echigo's war god laughed together as Keiji finished retelling his recent prank. "And that's the end of it. Let me tell ya, those two are head over heels for each other." Keiji joked fondly about his family. Kenshin chuckled as he heard this story. "What a wonderful pair those two would make. Such happiness is rare to find these days." He said with a smile.

Just then two beautiful women walked in Kenshin's room. One of them sports a monk style outfit with a hood. She also holds a staff as her weapon of choice. The woman next to her was Kenshin's Kunoichi Kasuga. Kasuga is in her ninja suit, which left little to the imagination. "Oh my Kenshin. I didn't know you brought a guest." The monk woman said gently. Keiji turned and saw the new arrivals and was quite happy to see them. "Wow! Aya, good to see you." Keiji said happily. Kenshin simply turned and calmly saw his sister. "Elder sister. Care to sit?" He asked endearingly. Aya smiled and sat next to her younger brother, silently accepting his offer.

Just then the other woman sat quietly away from the trio. Keiji saw this this and called her name. "C'mon Kasuga! Join the fun!" He said cheerfully. Kasuga shot the vagabond a glare. "Come Kasuga, I wish for your company as well." Kenshin insisted, flustering the kunoichi. "Y-yes my lord Kenshin." She then sat by Echigo's war god, blushing throughout the conversation. "I heard of the tragedies at Okehazama, and of Nagamasa's passing." Kenshin said solemnly. Aya nodded quietly. "Yes, but we can not let these losses trouble us. It'll only worsen our cause dear brother." She said with clarity. "I heard the Devil King took complete control of the Owari region. And he's not gonna stop their." Keiji stated. Meanwhile Yumekichi decided to play with Kasuga, the perplexed kunoichi couldn't help but play along.

"Kenshin, Ieyasu wishes to hold a war council in tokyo concerning the Devil King. What do you wish to do?" Aya asks her brother. Kenshin closes his eyes in thought as Keiji waits for his response as well. "I'll go. Ieyasu asked for my attendance did he not?" Aya nodded. Kenshin stood up and looked at his loyal ninja. "Kasuga. Stay and watch over Echigo while I'm away at Tokyo." Kasuga stopped playing Yumekichi and looked up to her first love and glowed in pride. "Yes my lord Kenshin." Just then a youthful samurai walked into the room. His garments consist of mainly white robes but his elaborate helmet bears the kanji 'love' "Just a moment my lord. I, Naoe Kantesugu would honorably wish to stay behind as well to protect our land." He said with confidence, much to Kasuga's annoyance.

Kenshin chuckled lightly before responding to his loyal retainer's wish. "Very well Kanetsugu. May Bishamoten's protection be with you both." He said to his loyal guards. Kanetsugu stood proud, keeping his sword and paper charms in check. Kasuga looks away uninterested until the Feminine War God took the surprised woman's hand in his palms and stroked them gently. "Especially you, my most beautiful blade." Kasuga finally let out a sigh of relief as she swooned from the touch of her lord.

Keiji and Aya silently watched in amusement as kasuga calmed down when Kenshin prepared to leave the room. "You coming Aya?" He asked his sister. "Why of course dear brother. You Keiji?" Keiji is still flustered by Kasuga's reaction to Kenshin but he nodded either way. "Very well. Let's go." The god of war said, his fellow retainers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- "We've lost complete contact of Owari." Hanzo said, drawing the attention of Takechiyo and his distressed nephew Ieyasu. "Aside from the this unfortunate turn of events Kenshin is on his way here. He's bringing Keiji and his elder sister." "Aya?" Ieyasu suddenly asked. Hanzo nodded, noticing Ieyasu's nervous expression. Ieyasu has always been uncomfortable around the war god's sister. Especially since her ways of teaching the young shogun the ways of leadership were, in a way, difficult to understand. He hasn't seen her in a long time since America's fall.

"I see. Anything else?" Ieyasu asked, suppressing the many memories he just had of lady Aya. Hanzo bowed and continued. "Kojiro and Yukimura are assembling the forces of Oshu and Kai while Masamune and the Tiger of Kai are coming to the council. Also..." Just then a confident looking man with a rifle over his shoulder walked in the room. Beside him was a orange haired woman wearing a beautiful kimono with crow decorations. Her beauty however betrayed her stern and professional stare as she calmly stood beside the gun brandishing newcomer.

"Ieyasu! Good to see ya!" The man said happily as he had his and out. "Magoichi Saica of the Saica faction." Ieyasu smiled and shook Magoichi's hand. The Saica leader then gestured to the woman by him. "This is my wife and the only woman in my life, Sayaka." The woman rolled her and smirked at her husband. "If that's true 'darling'" She started "Then do me the honor of not witnessing you fraternizing with those warrior women." She said, resulting in Magoichi chuckling nervously.

"Come on darling, of all the women I've seen none are as beautiful as y-" Just then a young girl walked in the room, catching his eye. Her hair was kept in a long pony tail and she is wearing her chest armor which clings tightly to her figure, along with more armor on her left arm. She also has a headband with the Tokugawa crest branded on it. Her weapon of choice is the bow and arrow on her back. The bow is customized with sharp blades on both sides of the weapon, making it an effective melee and a ranged weapon.

Magoichi was quickly enamored with her and he grinned mischievously. "Oh I think I found the most beautiful girl in all Japan." He flirted while his wife Sayaka watches him in annoyance. The newcomer scowled at the mercenary. "How dare you? To fraternize with another woman in front of your own wife! Have you Honor? No respect for woman beside of her flesh?" She barked in response. "Lady Ina." Ieyasu said her name quietly as her full attention was on the leader of the Saica. "Whoa, take it easy." The mercenary said, trying to calm the warrior princess down.

Ina turned away and walked towards the Tokugawas, a sense of duty is seen in her eyes, and contempt. "My honorable lord Takechiyo." She said as she bowed to the plump man. She then made a glance towards Ieyasu. "Ieyasu." She said scornfully before looking back towards Takechiyo. Ieaysu remained silent as Takechiyo shifted his seat to see Ina. "Ah young Ina. You look radiant as always." He complimented, causing the young warrior to fluster. "M-my lord... I've come to report on our allies." She said regaining her composure.

"Very well then continue." Takechiyo said happily. Ina made eye contact with the smiling man before beginning. "The Tiger of Kai and Echigo's God of war are coming to Tokyo. They're coming to the council." She said, giving the two Tokugawas a moment to absorb the news. "What of Yukimura and Masamune." Ieyasu asked. "Both of them are strengthening their forces along with lady Aya's apprentice, Kanetsugu. As for Samanosuke..." She paused for a moment, looking at Ieyasu. "He's in Kyoto, befriending some priestess." "I see." Ieyasu said in thought.

"Well then." The young lady warrior stood and turned to the door. "I'll be on my way." Takechiyo waved her goodbye while Ieyasu stood up to talk to her. "Take care Ina." He said with a smile. "Humph." Was her bitter reply as she left. Magoichi whistled and looked at Ieyasu. "You sure know how to get them." He teased. "It's...complicated." He said quietly in guilt. Takechiyo looked at his young nephew before looking outside where Tadakatsu Honda stood proudly like a colossus among the many soldiers training. "Tadakatsu." He said ing morbid silence.

* * *

Kai province- "Your lordship! You wish to see me?" Yukimura asked just outside Shingen's quarters. "Come in Yukimura!" Said the Tiger of Kai. Yukimura opened the slides to his quarters and saw three beautiful women kneeling by Shingen. One wore monk robes and a hood over her head. Another had short black hair and wears a fairly skimpy crimson miniskirt robe that only went to her hips. The last of them was a young girl wearing a white miniskirt with small suns decorated throughout the robe. A beautiful flower sticks by the side of her long tied up hair.

"You're late Yukimura." Shingen said fondly. Yukimura bowed in apology and looked at the guest. "Forgive me my lord but..." He gestured to the newcomers. "Who are they?" The woman in monk robes chuckled and walked up to him. "You've grown Yukimura." She said fondly "My name is Chiyome Mochizuki, head ninja of the Takeda." She introduced before gesturing to the girls behind her. "These girls are Kurenai.." She said pointing at the woman wearing the crimson mini robe, who respectably bowed to the young general. "...and Akemi." She said gesturing to the smaller girl who bowed as well.

"Oh greetings you two. My name is Yukimura Sanada." He said bowing to them as well. "It is my honor to meet you two." He said with a charming grin. Kurenai blushed and simply shook her head. "No the honor is mine, truly." She said. Akemi giggled at her friend's flustered face while Chiyome smiled with pride. "These young girls will be your new kunoichi in the sanada ninja corp. Sasuke!" She called out. Sasuke then appeared and knelt by the doorway. "Yes my lady?" "Where's the other one?" She asked in distress. Sasuke shrugged and got up. "She said she going to the bathroom but-"

"Here I am!" Exclaimed a feminine voice out of nowhere, surprising the everyone but Sasuke, who looks annoyed. "Sorry guys! Had to go!" The young girl said as she entered the and kneeled by Akemi. Her outfit consisted of a colorful two piece ninja suit with pockets and pouches with ninja daggers and a scarf around her neck. Her hair tied to her right side "My name is Kunoichi. I'm one of your newest ninja in the sanada corp. Take care of me alright, Lord Yukimura?" She said winking at Yukimura. Yukimura remains flustered as the young newcomer gets a scolding from Chiyome.

"My lord, to what occasion is all this?" Yukimura asked when Chiyome was done. "I am introducing you to your new ninjas so I can head towards Tokyo." Yukimura nodded in understanding. "Ieyasu is planning an assault against the Devil King while Owari is still the only place affected." Sasuke sighed through this. "No way is the Devil King just gonna stop after Okehazama." The ninja said. "Which is why we need to act immediately before more of our territories fall." Shingen concluded. Yukimura nodded. "Yukimura you must strengthen our forces while I'm gone." Kai's Tiger said to his young cub.

"Yes my lord! Truly I'm humbled by your trust in me! I-" The young general was punched out of the room by his mentor while the kunoichis watched in shock. "It is expected that you will take responsibility in my stead. Why else would I entrust my entire army to you while I'm heading to Tokyo." Yukimura slowly got up from the heavy hit. "Forgive me my lord. Of course I knew of my to be responsibilities but I still find it an honor to lead your forces." Yukimura explained.

Meanwhile Kurenai broke the silence. "Did lord Takeda just...?" "Yeah he did." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Shingen and Yukimura have a bond. A bond no different from father and son. Except.." Chiyome explained while Yukimura and Shingen get into a shouting contest "Yukimura!" "YOUR LORDSHIP!" This continued while The ninja master finished her explanation. "They're a bit extreme." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Odawara Castle- Ujiyasu mounted his horse and is ready to see Ieyasu back in Tokyo. His retainer the warrior princess Kai saw him off. "Take care my lord." She said in concern. "Relax kiddo. I'll make it." He said reassuringly. He the faced to a silent ninja who suddenly appeared by the warrior princess. The ninja's eyes were covered by a helmet and his weapons are two swords attached n his back as well as some concealed weapons

"Take care of my castle now. You too Kotaro." The silent shinobi disappeared in a puff of black feathers as Kai returned to the interior castle. Ujiyasu rode to Tokyo in order to make Ieyasu's council. "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven. Exactly who the hell are you?" He said to himself as he rode off to the distance.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- Ieyasu Tokugawa sat beside his uncle in the council room, conversing with Kenshin and Aya while Shingen and Ujiyasu are on their way. "My you've grown young Ieyasu." Aya said in a motherly tone, causing the young shogun to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Lady Aya, I see you've kept your beauty." Ieyasu flattered. Kenshin kept to himself while drinking a small cup of tea. "Not fun when Kenshin isn't around huh?" Takechiyo teased, getting the war god's attention.

"Hmph, I'm simply awaiting the time we speak stategy against the Devil King. Only then will I speak." Kenshin said with composure. Aya giggled and patted her brother on the head. "Don't be shy my little brother. Anyone knows your rivalry with Shingen is one of a kind. Don't feel shame, feel pride in your competition." The elder said to her brother. Meanwhile Keiji is with Yumekichi in the background, playing some games.

Just then Ujiyasu and Shingen arrived inside. "Hey sorry we're late." "I was beginning to worry." Ieyasu said in a pleased manor. Shingen laughed heartily. "Missing me weren't ya?" Ujiyasu shook his head and found a seat next to Takechiyo. Shingen sat by Kenshin and the two of them clanged shots of sake. "Alright, may the council commence. The Saica and Motochika already know my plan and no one in the west would pick up. Not even the Toyotomi in Osaka." The warlords nodded. "So what's the plan." Asked Ujiyasu.

Ieyasu stood with fierce determination and clarity. "We will surround the Devil King, And defeat him in Nagashino."

* * *

And That's the 8th chapter! I'm so sorry with the fact that I didn't update for a while but if you checked my profile, I was working on a OC story with Resident Evil so I was of the sengoku period for a while but after playing SW chronicles and watching the Basara anime again I got back into this already super awesome story.

Here's the list of new characters and the versions and games they appear in.

Kurenai, Akemi, and Chiyome all appear in a game called Red Ninja: End of Honor. (A game based in the Sengoku Period. Just like Kessen 1 and 3, Sengoku Basara, Samurai Warriors and Onimusha.)

Nobunaga's past attire will be his SW 3 outfit (His best one personally.)

Kunoichi will wear her SW3 attire

Kotaro from Sengoku Basara will be in this story (The one in Koei looks more like a witch doctor than a ninja in my opinion -_-;)

Aya is gonna be in her SW XL attire and weapon

The two magoichis from both games appear with Lady Magoichi the wife of guy Magoichi (I think it historically happened too)

And finally Kanetsugu will have his Samurai Warriors 3 appearance, abilities, and personality (I'd use the one in SB 3 but... he's too invincible ^_^;'')

The Toyotomis has been mentioned but they won't appear at all. I figured I should give em a shout out. Inahime also seems to have a grudge against Ieyasu (If my dad became a giant cyborg I'd be a little angry too) Anyway Review and demand other characters if you want.

**Have a party guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Before Nagashino

Modern Basara chapter 9: Before Nagashino

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or Samurai Warriors, just my OC

* * *

Ieyasu's plan was simple. He intends to surround the Devil King with the assistance of Uesugi, Takeda, and Hojo. While the Kanto coalition attack the demon forces on land, Motochika will utilize his fortress ship fugaku to strike the enemy's rear from the ocean. With the Devil King's army constantly hammered from both sides it is up to Yukimura, Masamune, and Samanosuke to defeat him and his retainers in Nagashino castle. If this fails, the Devil King will cripple ally forces to the point that he will burn Japan to the ground. This chapter will take place 1 week before the decisive battle.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- "Therefore," Ieyasu said. "We should unite the Kanto coalation at Kawanakajima and have them travel south to nagashino. Meanwhile..." He then motioned to Magoichi, who sat by his wife Sayaka tending to his rifle. "Motochika and the Saika faction will strike from the sea." Ieyasu then faced the generals before him. "With this we can either hope for surrender or.." Ieyasu paused, unsure if he's willing to finish his sentence. "Let's be realistic lord shogun." said Ujiyasu from his seat. Smoke ascended from his pipe as he spoke. "The Devil king won't surrender. And he won't relent either. See what happened to the U.S.?"

Ieyasu nodded quietly. "If we show a single sign of weakness, he'll most likely exploit it to the fullest." "Plus we have no knowledge of our enemy." Shingen said. Kenshin sips his tea silently before speaking. "Then we must identify 'who' the Devil King truly is." Aya smiled next to her brother but kept her peace. "What we do know is only from what happened in America which is this." Takechiyo said before pulling out a scroll. "Apparently the Devil King and his followers are capable of using Basara, the powers only we samurai use."

The council grew quiet. "Very well." Ieyasu said quietly. "Who recently left the force?" He asked the generals. "Rumor has it that two years ago a man by the name of Oda Nobunaga disappeared." Magoichi said, grabbing The young shogun's attention. "Nobunaga?" Ieyasu asked in surprise. Shingen nodded "Yes. The same Nobunaga who trained Samanosuke. He apparently left our force two years ago. Just before..." "Before the Devil King attacked America." Kenshin interrupted abruptly.

Ieyasu shook his head from these thoughts. "Nobunaga has always been a fool." Ujiyasu said "Always off on his ambition to unite the world. Why I even believed his choice for a student was odd." Ujiyasu spoke indifferently. Ieyasu, confused looked at the Hojo clan leader. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, Samanosuke, while born with the potential of Basara wasn't raised into understanding it like Masamune or Yukimura." Shingen looked down in thought before straightening up and speaking. "Samanosuke was an orphan on the streets of Tokyo, trying to survive."

* * *

Tokyo streets, 7 years ago- A young orphan boy is sitting in the alleys of Tokyo, hungry and tired. Since his parents' disappearance and no immediate family, he was left at the streets. A growl from his stomach caused the child to flinch in pain. He then noticed a man wearing knight's armor, a feathery collar at his neck, and a split cape deep in the alleyway. Beside this man was a long black haired samurai in some armor and a woman with similar yet more elegant attire. In front of the man was a badly injured yakuza member. Out of curiosity the boy walked towards the man, noticing his unsheathed sword in hand.

In that instant, the mighty man cut down the kneeling thug with ruthless efficiency. as the thug falls crumpled before the man's feet, the boy gasped in horror. His voice caught the man's attention and he turned to the the shaking witness. In an instant he tried to flee but bumped in the long haired samurai. "My lord we have a witness." The man then walked to the shivering boy. In his hand was the sword, still stained in blood. "My lord husband, please spare the child!" A feminine voice rang out. The child looked and saw a beautiful woman adorned in armor pleading to the stern looking man.

The man stared hard at the boy, causing to sweat in anxiety. After 10 minutes of silence, the man swung his sword in the air, sending the damp blood flying off, sheathing the sword and giving it to the surprised samurai. He the knelt before the frightened boy and reached for something behind him. The young child flinched and kept his eyes shut. Then he smelled something. It was sweet, almost as though he had smelt fruit. The boy opened his eyes was astonished when he saw a ripe apple in the palm of this man's hand. A growl in his stomach caused the boy to groan in pain.

The man chuckled at this and kept his apple extended to the boy. "A child of your age should not be out here." He said in a monotone voice. The humbled child looked away before answering. "I've nowhere to go mister. I'm all alone." He said in sadness. The man remained silent for minutes on end before looking to the sky. "If you remain here, struggling against the limiting present, you will eventually wither away and disappear, never to be remembered." He said coldly. The boy looked at the ground, tears welled in his eyes as he digested the man's words.

"However," The man started, looking back at the child. He held his hand out to the boy, as though to beckon him. "Lord Nobunaga! what are you-?" The long haired man next to him was surprised but was silenced by the woman next to him. The child heard his name and repeated it to himself. "Nobunaga.." The man chuckled once more and patted the child's head. "Indeed, my name is Nobunaga Oda. I am a Daimyo who fights under the will of the Shogunate. And you?" The man introduced. The boy suddenly knelt before Nobunaga and bowed in silent respect.

"You honor me." Nobunaga said in amusement. He then turned on his heel towards his retainers. "Mitsuhide, Kicho, let's go." As his retainer and wife walked away the Daimyo turned back and the child still sitting alone. He tossed the apple that was in his hand to the humbled child, who managed to catch the fruit. The young boy looked at the honorable Daimyo with shock and happiness as he began to eat the tasty fruit, still knelt before the Warlord. When he finished the apple Nobunaga began to speak.

"If you choose to stand, and set your sights onto the infinite future, then you may follow me." The Daimyo said before walking away. Moved by the Nobunaga's words The boy's weak, saddened eyes changed from its fragile gleam to a strong glance. "Wait!" He called out as he ran to the Daimyo. Nobunaga and his wife Kicho stopped and looked back. The boy stopped running when he got to Nobunaga, his eyes burn with a new flame. "My name is Samanosuke. Until my last breath I devote my strength and loyalty to you. My lord." The boy declared as he made a respectful bow. Nobunaga smiled and pats the boy's head.

"From this day forward. You will wield the power of Basara and guide our country to supremecy." Nobunaga said as he laughed heartily, looking at his newfound apprentice, Samanosuke.

* * *

Tokyo Castle- "...and so Samanosuke served the Oda as Nobunaga's pupil." Shingen said, finishing his story. "At first it was just a mere example as to how foolish the man can be." Kenshin said into his cup of tea. "After all we believed he involved an average orphan child into our affairs, without wielding Basara." He finished, just when Aya gave him a refill of tea. Ieyasu smirked then spoke "Until Tadakatsu challenged him. Yeah I remember." He said with a wide grin while his uncle, Takechiyo, grabbed another rice ball to eat.

The young Shogun then stood up. "This council is now adjourned. Return to your territories and prepare for battle. Nagashino will await us in a week." The Daimyos in the room bowed respectively before departing. Magoichi slung his rifle on his back as he stood to leave. "The crows of Saika will swarm over the Devil King and peck away his hopes of conquering the world." He said with a wide grin before leaving. Sayaka sighed out loud before following her husband.

Ieyasu then looked out into the sky outside, noticing Tadakatsu standing tall and proud outside Tokyo castle like a guardian colossus, his giant drill-spear in hand. His thoughts wondered as he slowly closed his eyes for silent meditation.

* * *

Kyoto- Samanosuke and Okuni walked out of a traditional dango restaurant with friendly smiles. "My I had a fun time with you Samanosuke." The priestess smiled, a stick of dango is in her hand. Samanosuke could only smile as she gently put the dumpling in her mouth. As she savored the tasty treat she noticed Samanosuke pulling out tons of yen from his pocket and handing it to her. "My, my what a load. Is there something else you want to do later?" She asked seductively, earning a blush from the young general.

Samanosuke shook his head furiously before answering her question calmly. "This is money for your shrine Okuni. I figured I should still give you my charity. You're bound to need it." Okuni graciously took the yen from the general and placed it in her pocket. "You're so kind, little boy." She teased, the young samurai in response scratched his head in embarrassment. Something however caught Okuni's eye and she walked towards it, Samanosuke followed.

He then found Okuni silently praying to a far off temple. "That temple..." Samanosuke thought quietly. Okuni opened her eyes and looked at the young samurai. "This is Honnoji temple. I often pray that this quiet temple remains peaceful when I visit. Do you know of it?" She asked curiously. Samanosuke kept looking at the temple as he spoke. "My mentor, Nobunaga, trained me there. It was my home." He said with a nostalgic smile. He turned to Okuni, smiling as he spoke. "My childhood wasn't all that great. My parents vanished and I had to live in the streets of Tokyo. Then Nobunaga..." He stopped as he looked down.

Okuni turned her head in wonder. "He found me. He gave me a home, ambition, and..." He took a glance at his sheathed swords. "He showed me what I was capable of. To me he was every bit like a father as any." Samanosuke cheerfully expressed to shrine maiden. "Lord Nobunaga, his wife Lady Kicho, and Mitsuhide. They were a family I can return to." Samanosuke spoke with pride and clarity. His cheerful gaze however darkened as his eyes looked to the sky. "But.." He hesitated, closing his eyes.

"But..?" Okuni urged the struggling general. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Honnoji. "He and the others disappeared. it happened a few years ago. During that time the Devil King destroyed most of America. And that's where we are today." He explained. After some silence between the two Samanosuke prepared to depart. "No matter what, I'll fight the Devil King. And I'll find Nobunaga." Okuni looks sternly at the samurai. "And if you do? What would happen then?" Her question caught Samanosuke by surprise. He looked away, unsure of his answer.

Okuni saw this and sighed softly before turning away. "Anyway I must return to the shrine. Lord Ieyasu might need you at Tokyo. Til we meet again.." The shrine maiden smiled as she waved goodbye and walked away. Samanosuke then left to Tokyo, silently pondering over Okuni's question.

* * *

Date manor, Oshu- Masamune, the One eyed Dragon of Oshu, has returned home. His outfit at the moment is his casual blue hakama and white kimono. He is currently explaining Ieyasu's strategy to his army while His right eye, Kojuro, listens silently. "Once Ieyasu surrounds the Devil King, We swoop in and take his head! **Got it!"** Exclaimed the boss of Oshu. "Yeah!" His soldiers cried out. Hours have gone by and the men are currently resting and enjoying themselves after preparing for the future campaign.

While the One-eyed Dragon inspects his armor and equipment, Kojuro, his right hand man, approaches him with a few questions. "Lord Masamune, if I am to guess we are meant to act as the spear point of the battle, correct?" The right eye of the dragon awaits his Daimyo's response. Masamune smirked and turned to his loyal retainer. **"That's right."** Masamune said in his trademark engrish. Kojuro smiled knowingly at his lord as he bowed out of the room.

Masamune then sits down quietly for a while before calling out a certain girl's name "Itsuki!" Entering his chamber was the young blue haired girl. "You called lord Masamune?" Itsuki perked happily with a light Tohoku dialect. Masamune looked at her with grimace. "While I was gone you didn't happen to decorate my castle, did you?" He said grumbling. Itsuki nods while smiling. Masamune sighed loudly while Itsuki explained herself "The castle was all plain and boring so I thought of putting up some cute decorations." She said beaming. "Cute's a relative term kiddo..." Masamune mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Itsuki pouts at her friend's response. "Is this why you called me out?" She grumbled quietly. Masamune shook his head and pat the child's head, a grin spreads on his face. "Actually...I have a favor to ask of you." He said, catching the girl's attention. "What is it lord Masamune?" She asked in curiosity. Masamune got up from his seat and walked towards his battle gear. "The battle of Nagashino will be a fierce one. I won't be home for a while, neither will kojuro." He turned towards Itsuki who looks somewhat confused. "To the point then. I want you to protect Oshu while I'm gone."

Itsuki was surprised, shocked to be accurate. This was the One-eyed Dragon, a viscous warrior with a testy temperament and he's trusting his land to her care. "What? But...what can I do?" She said flustered. Masamune turned with a grin to the young girl. "You got a giant hammer right?" He said knowingly to the girl. "A giant hammer blessed to you by that rice goddess right?" Understanding his point, Itsuki nodded bashfully. "Then I trust any robbers and criminals..." He said while pointing at her weapon, "Should be smacked sky high by that hammer of yours, **got it?"**

Itsuki's insecure expression then turned to a cocky grin with determination. "You can count on me!" Masamune grinned **"How good."** He said with a smirk. "Well, I gotta put on my gear. good little girls shouldn't stand and watch a man change.** You see?"** Itsuki bowed in respect and hastily exits the room. Masamune discarded his hakama and began putting on his battle armor. Finally the last ornament of clothing remaining is his helmet, a crescent moon sits on top of it. He puts the helmet on and heads out.

He left his room and walked by the occupied Itsuki. Suddenly he remembered something and turned back to her. "Itsuki, there's something else." This got the young girl's attention. "What is it?" Masamune crouched to her height level, his face was a little red. "Can you...ummm..." He was hesitant which confused the girl. "Ummmm...look uh.." Finally he spoke out. "Could you check on Oichi? Ya know, every so often while I'm gone?" He asked to Itsuki. She was confused at first but got the idea and nodded.

She also noticed the blush on his face as he walked away. "Guess your feelings for her were for real huh?" She said quietly. But she was enough for the flustered Daimyo to hear her. "Huh? It's not what you-" He said franticly, only to be interrupted by the young girl. "It's alright Masamune. I understand. So don't worry, I'll take care of it." Itsuki winked, reassuring her warlord that she won't say a word of it.

Relieved Masamune went out and proceeded to prepare his army "Oichi, I promise I will protect you. I won't ever let you shed another tear again, **you see?"** He said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

Takeda manor, Kai- "YUKIMURA!" Exclaimed the leader of Kai as he punched his young subordinate straight into a wall. Sasuke watched the scene in a bored stance while while his bewildered subordinates watched in awe. "You'll get use to it. This is just how they are." He said nonchalantly. "H-h-h-how can Lord Yukimura withstand such blows?" Kunoichi asked in surprise.

Sasuke shrugs as Yukimura sprouts from the wall and lunged at Shingen. "Your Lordship!" He exclaimed as he punched the Takeda's chief clean in the jaw. "Yukimura!" Shingen replied with a swift uppercut, sending the young general flying into the sky. "Is he going to come down?" Kurenai asked looking up in the sky. "Uh-huh." Sasuke said half asleep. Akemi sweat dropped as Yukimura plummeted back to earth, creating a man sized crater.

Yukimura crawled from the crater slightly out of breath. His amazing stamina was something to be noteworthy for the new ninjas. Chiyome arrived out of normal when she saw the damage caused by Shingen and Yukimura. "Lord Shingen if you would please...stop...this nonsense." The ninja master said under her breath, anger growing steadily in her breath. Shingen chuckled nervously as Chiyome glared at her master's antics. "Forgive me Chiyome, I guess I got carried away.." Shingen muttered a quick apology to know avail as Chiyome gave him a hard stare. "You're not the one paying the damages my Lord." The ninja master scolded angrily.

"Anyway I have a message from the shogun." She affirmed, Shingen then got serious as Yukimura stood straight, listening to the shinobi master of the Takeda. The ninja master took a scroll from inside her monk like attire. "According to reports, the One-eyed Dragon, Masamune is currently preparing to charge at Nagashino." Chiyome said reading the scroll in front of Shingen. "He's trying to be the spear point in the battle." Shingen calculated. "Huh?" Yukimura asked in confusion to his lord.

Shingen turned to Yukimura and explained himself to his young cub. "Our main strategy is to surround the Devil King. Masamune's independant charge will cause him to pierce a hole in the enemy ranks. This will make him the spear point. It will also make it easier for us to overwhelm our foe." Shingen said to Yukimura. "How reckless-" Yukimura was instantly punched straight back into the Takeda manor. He zoomed right between Kurenai and Akemi, startling the young kunoichis. Chiyome groaned to herself as she saw the destruction caused by her lord once again.

"How can you say such a shameful thing to your comrade in arms?" Shingen scolded to his downed general. Yukimura laid in a crumpled pile of destroyed furniture. Yukimura slowly got up from the crater and limped slightly to his lord. "But My lord. We know nothing of the Devil King's capabilities. To charge headlong into unknown enemy ranks will be-" "This is why we're taking the chance." Shingen interrupted. "We are all taking a risk here. But we have no other luxory." Shingen said to his young general. "After all this was the man who mercilessly attacked and overwhelmed America. If we take too long fighting him..."

Yukimura looked away, knowing that Shingen speaks the truth. "Every battle holds it risks young cub. Some are greater than others. But sometimes the best choice is a reckless gamble." Shingen then looked to Chiyome, a grin is on his face. "Chiyome, prepare the soldiers for the battle. We must join with the Uesugi forces at once!" Chiyome bowed and disappeared. "Yukimura." Yukimura looked up to his lord. "Yes, Your Lordship?" "Grab your spears, It's for war." The Tiger of Kai declared with confidence. Yukimura beamed and exclaimed in joy "Yes, Your Lordship!" "Yukimura." "Your Lordship." "yukimura." "Your Lordship!" "Yukimura!" "Your Lordship!" "YUKIMURA!" "YOUR LORDSHIP!"

The Tiger and his hot blooded cub continued to roar each other's names while the sanada ninjas looked on. "Illuminating..." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kunoichi, Kurenai, and Akemi began to giggle at the sight.

* * *

Uesugi manor, Echigo- A serene snowfall fell over Echigo, enhancing the beauty of the region. Though the weather is farily warm, chilling winds tends to make up for the serene , Echigo's God of War, had just ordered the march of his forces. Under the guidance of his sister, he ordered them to join the Takeda and Hojo armies in Kawanakajima. As his soldiers march from their homes at Echigo, the God of War and his elder sister watched the cherry blossums.

Kenshin drank from his third draught of sake while his sister drained the drink from her large cup. "Truly there is no other man like my sweet brother Kenshin." Aya complimented with pure affection to her younger brother. Kenshin remained flustered as the alchohol slowly took affect. His sister, however, seems unaffected. "Well, I must be off then dear sister." The feminine Daimyo said to her as he departed to the front lines. Aya watched quietly when Kanetsugu appeared next to her.

"Lord Kenshin prepares his sharp fangs for the throat of the Devil King. This will be an unavoidable victory for us all." Kanetsugu declared proudly. Aya remained still, silent as though she were a statue. This unkowingly caused an uneasy silence with her pupil. She sighed aloud and spoke softly as though she was disapponted. "I wonder...Why does Kenshin not take a wife? You wouldn't know would you Kanetsugu?" Kanetsugu scratched his head uncomfortably before his lady

After some thought Kanetsugu decided to answer the still waiting Aya, mischief is in his eyes. "He could...be a woman." Kanetsugu stated jokingly to his mentor. He expected her to laugh it off or at least glare at him momentarily but what happened next truly surprised him. "You think so too?" The elder sister of the War God asked quite seriously. "Milady there's no need to take that seriously..." Kanetsugu stated bashfully, confused as to why she looked so serious about the joke.

"I've always thought the same thing. He seems almost like a woman at times." She confessed despite Kanetsugu's evident dismay. He then noticed an empty gourd of sake and a huge cup next to the woman. To comfirm his suspicion Kanetsugu held up three fingers and wiggled them in front of Aya. "Milady, how many fingers do I have?" Aya looked at her pupil in a confused manor in responce. "Are you...casting a spell on me, Kanetsugu?" She asked perplexed to him. She placed a finger to her lips as she thought out loud. "Whenever I talk about this to my maid they'll do the same thing..."

Kanetsugu shook his head before chuckleing amusingly at his intoxicated mentor. Unfortunately, she remained confused for the remainder of her time with him.

* * *

Date Manor, Oshu- Masamune and his forces already left. They intend to charge the demon forces as a spear head for Ieyasu's army. Oichi is currently sitting outside the giant manor watching villagers getting ready to leave to safety. She remains still, listening to the local commotion of the people. Just then Itsuki skipped up to her. "Milady, you've been there for a long time. Do you want some company?" The young girl asked kindly.

Before Oichi could respond Itsuki happily sat by her. "So what's wrong Oichi? Come on you can tell me anything." She insisted vigorously to her friend. Oichi looked away, uncomfortable with the discussion. "I can't say." She said humbly. Itsuki looked intently before staring into the sky. "If it's lord Masamune you're worried about, don't be. He's the one-eyed dragon afterall." Itsuki said cheerfully.

Oichi smiled at the girl's desire to reassure her. Still, she remained troubled by something. Itsuki then got up and stretched her back. "Well, I gotta go help the people. I'll see you later Oichi." She said happily as she ran to the town. Oichi looked away and grimaced silently. "Mitsuhide..." She said silently as she reminiced.

* * *

5 hours ago- Masamune and his soldiers are currently marching from Oshu, the families of the soldiers cheered and cried in hopes that they return safely. Oichi however stayed inside the manor, her mind is on other things. "Nagamasa...Oh, Nagamasa..." She whimpered as tears appeared in her eyes. Suddenly a dark chill ran through her body as she realized someone else was in the room with her. Before she could turn the figure spoke.

"Long time no see, my Lady Oichi." The figure said maliciously. His appearence is that of a ghoul with his pale complection, white hair, and purple lips. Two scythes are in his hand as he slowly stalked towards the frighten girl. "You look radiant as always, drowning in tears." He continued in a sadistc tone. "Mitsuhide, what do you want." Oichi whimpered under his gaze, covering her body with her shaking arms.

The man grinned madly at her as he walked towards her, as though he was stalking his prey, closing in for the kill. "Can't I visit the darling sister of the Devil King?" He gleamed madly at her. Oichi looked away in shame and despair, knowing exactly what her brother has done, and will do. "Masamune is such a caring man. To adopt a miserable soul into his den. Maybe he's not much of a dragon.." Mitsuhide taunted as he walked around his prey. Oichi looked up in shock and pain as her menace insulted her friend, knowinf there's nothing she could do.

"What...d-d-do you w-w-want?" She asked again in tears. Mitsuhide grinned insanely and went to the point. "I want to know what Ieyasu is planning...and you're gonna tell me everyhing you know...My lady." He whispered behind her ear, one of his scythes raised towards her neck. Oichi remained silent, reluctant about this betrayel. But Nobunaga is her brother, no matter what he's become. She will do anything for her brother, anything...

* * *

Present- "Masamune...please...forgive me." She whimpered as she quietly cried in her lap. regretting what she has done previously. She confessed her known knowledge of Ieyasu's plans. Her tears remain silent and unheard, for she was alone in the manor. When she calmed herself quietly, she wished for the comfort of her late husband Nagamasa. But as her mind cleared, another man appeared, shocking her suddenly as she muttered the man's name.

"Lord...Masamune..." She whispered with a slight blush as she grew tired and left quietly to the futon room, praying for the One-eyed dragon's safety.

* * *

Gifu Castle- "My lord husband, Azuchi castle has been completed." Nohime said smiling to her husband. The Devil King himself appears quiet before the ghoulish Mitsuhide appeared. "Yet we can't settle their just yet." "And why not...Mitsuhide." Nobunaga sneered. Mitsuhide bowed and explained himself.

"Ieyasu wishes to surround us at Nagashino, with the assisstance of the Chosokabe and the Saica. Takeda and Uesugi will join their armies and march against. The One-eyed dragon..." He paused as he looked up to Nobunaga, who looked darkily amused. "He is currently charging towards us." Nobunaga stood from his throne, laughing maliscously. "Still they wish to challenge me." He smiled insanely.

The Devil King walks towards the the balcony of the castle as he grinned "I hope to see you again, Samanosuke.." He quietly said before declaring loudly outside towards his fields, "Let them come! See if they have the strength to face me, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!" He roared over to the fields, before him were thousand of soldiers, from riflemen, spearmen, and ninjas, all wearing demonic armor. The demon forces are ready for battle.

* * *

So alot has happend in this chapter, what with Samanosuke's origin and tutelage under Nobunaga (Before he turned evil) and We had Yukimura's "OYAKATA SAMA!" moments -_-;. Uh-oh, Oichi told Nobunaga the plan 0_0...(That's bad news man but you can't really blame her for it..peer pressure and all that...)

That scene with Aya was taken by the actual dialogue from one of her events in samurai warriors chronicles, which in itself is based off of some stupid superstition that Kenshin's a woman. The event itself made me lol pretty hard, considering the fact that she's drunk :D and since Basara's Kenshin looks...erm.. Beautiful, to say the least... I figured it was appropriate to add this scenario for the sake of humor.

Here's a question, you guys think I'm draggin the chapters a little...too long? I mean, can you read everything I've got Here. If I am then I'll try to ease it down a bit ("try" is the key word) But let me know if you're not able to keep up or anything like that. If not then I'm glad y'all like it so far

Anyway, next chapter will be ENTIRELY on the clash at Nagashino (which means it will be like 6,000 or so words long 0_0). Prepare for some awesome fight scenes and revelating plot twists as the fate of japan and the whole world hangs on the balance. Read and review whenever you can guys and **HAVE A PARTY!**


End file.
